Love Over Lust?
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Sakura was your average girl graduating from college that year. So what happens when she crosses paths with Asia’s number one bachelor who happens to be her new roommate? They know they lust after one another. But love? Bah!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Sakura was your average girl graduating from college that year. So what happens when she crosses paths with Asia's number one bachelor who just happens to be her new roommate? They know they lust after one another. But love? Bah!

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot.

**Authoress' Note:** Hey there everyone! I've wanted to start another fiction for a little while now, and when this idea popped in my head, I thought it would be perfect. Well, I hope that you all enjoy this, and just to let you know, it's still in trial mode. So, if I don't like how it's responded to I'll be taking it off, just to tell you know. Well, I think that's enough of my jabbering for now, enjoy the prologue!

**-------------------------------------------**

**Love Over Lust?  
****Prologue  
****By: SweetBabyGurl**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Sakura's Point of View**

I looked around at the now plain room. It used to be filled with all sorts of things when we first started living here the moment my cousin and I both turned eighteen. We wanted our freedom so badly and we could hardly wait for it back then. I turned again to my cousin once more with the ever present pout that seemed to linger on my lips these days since I found out she would be moving in with her fiancée last week. I know, I know! It was bound to happen… but not so fast!

"Oh Sakura don't look at me like that! We're still going to see each other everyday!" My cousin told me, and although she sounded annoyed, I could still see the tears gathering at the brim of her eyes.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to miss you!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around her. And indeed I would. She and I have been friends since we were practically born, and how could we not seeing how we were cousins? We didn't attend the same high school or the same college seeing how we both wanted to pursue two completely different things. She, a designer and actress, and I, a doctor and part time model. But because of her designing and my modelling, we worked together in her business; Daidouji Designs — soon to be Hiiragizawa Designs. She designed and I modelled, it was as simple as that. We'd been doing it since we were ten years old! And hopefully now she was moving in with Eriol, it wouldn't end.

"And we'll have to see each other everyday whether you like it or not. You are my top model after all," she told me with a wink as we burst into peels of laughter for no apparent reason, just enjoying the small moment between cousins.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Reader's Point of View**

A man of tall stature stood up, as he carried a box into the nearby green Mercedes Benz. His face was pale but alluring as were his midnight blue eyes and the thin rimmed glasses that framed them, giving off a mysterious look. His navy coloured hair ruffled slightly in the soft breeze that blew by the penthouse the two friends shared. Well, previously shared.

"I still can't believe you're kicking me out of my own penthouse Eriol, when I just arrived in Japan at that. And I still can't believe you're shipping me off to some girl I've never met. Although it would be fun to have a nice fling with her," another man equal of the height of the other said to him with a smirk as he placed another box in the trunk. Seeing as how the trunk could no longer take anymore space, he slammed down the roof of it and walked back inside the building to get another box. Unlike his friend, his skin was tanned darkly, but not too dark, and he had intense brown eyes with golden flecks contained inside making them look amber. Also unlike his friend, his hair was not neat at all, although his chocolate messy hair gave him a boyish look.

"Alright, let's get some things straight here Xiao Lang," he told his Chinese friend, catching up with him from outside as the two waited for the elevator. "A, I am not kicking you out. I told you that I was proposing to her. B, I know you just arrived in Japan, that's why I'm entrusting you in the care of one of my closest friends, Sakura. She's the greatest. And C," Eriol paused as he seized Syaoran's arm rather roughly causing his friend to look at him in annoyance, "if you even so much as make googly eyes at her I'll kill you."

"Whoa buddy, it's not _her_ you're getting married to, relax. So what if I have a little fling with her? It's not like we'll develop any feelings for one another," Syaoran told his friend with a smirk as they walked into the elevator amused, only having seen this side of him with Syaoran's cousin, Meiling.

"She's like a little sister to me, and I'll be damned if I see her get hurt again," Eriol muttered darkly. "She means just as much to me as Meiling does, if not more."

**-------------------------------------------**

It wasn't until a half hour after Xiao Lang, AKA Syaoran, and Eriol finished putting Syaoran's things in his car did another car, a silver Jaguar, pull up to the building where Eriol and Tomoyo would now be living. Just as the engine was turned off, a woman with mid-back auburn tresses, and slightly tanned skin step out from the driver's side. Soft pink sunglasses hid her eyes as her shiny pink lips curved into a bright smile. On the other side of the car, another woman stepped out and seemed to be the exact opposite of the first girl when concerning looks. She had pale skin and waist length raven coloured locks. To compliment her features she had brightly coloured and rare amethyst eyes.

"Eriol!" The two girls squealed as they ran up to him and both gave him a hug at the same time. He, in return hugged them both laughing, seeing how the three of them had been doing this since elementary school. Completely forgotten, Syaoran stood next to the trio confused at who the fiancée was.

_ 'Damn, both of them are fine. I'd rather have the brunette girl though. She seems to be more my type,'_ Syaoran thought to himself as he smirked.

"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You must be Li Syaoran," the girl with the brunette hair told him with a smile as she removed her sunglasses to reveal the signature and also rare emerald eyes which Syaoran immediately found himself lost in. After a few moments of staring, he smirked, took her hand and slowly brought it to his lips.

"Charmed to be at your acquaintance. I must insist that since we are now going to be living together that you call me Syaoran. I've always hated formalities," he told her as he shot her a dazzling smile that usually would make women melt. Sakura merely smile in return, as both missed the look of disapproval Eriol sent him.

"Alright Syaoran, seeing how as you've met my best friend, time for you to meet the love of my life," Eriol told him gallantly. He swept Tomoyo off her feet, literally, and placed her petite form before him as she giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "This is the soon to be Mrs. Hiiragizawa Tomoyo. But right now she's just Daidouji Tomoyo, the fiancée."

"It's nice to meet you Li-san. Maybe you, Sakura and I could exchange embarrassing stories about little old Eriol here," she told him a giggle accompanied by Sakura. Strangely, he found Sakura's giggle pleasant, seeing how he usually hated it when women giggled. It made them seem too childish. He wasn't going to bed a woman who acted like a mere child.

"I don't think so," Eriol told both Sakura and Tomoyo as he glanced between the two of them.

"So, how are we going to do this? Everyone split up or stay at one place and get the things moved in?" Tomoyo asked ignoring Eriol's former statement.

"I'm thinking we should all stay here and get everything unpacked. That way we can get the guys to carry in that huge stereo system of yours Tomoyo," Sakura teased.

"You brought that monstrosity here?!" Eriol yelped.

"Hey! I've had that _monstrosity _since I was six," Tomoyo pouted. In return Eriol sighed in defeat while Syaoran chuckled.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you buddy. They say they're going to _help_. But I assure you, they're going to do just about everything but that," Eriol told his friend with a smirk.

"So you mean to tell me you and I will be doing all the moving today?" Syaoran asked as he raised a thick eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yup," Eriol answered immediately.

"I resent that! I'll be in your kitchen cooking I'll have you know," Sakura scolded.

"Should I be afraid of this?" Syaoran teased as Sakura shot him a playful glare while he smiled brightly at her.

"I have enough blackmail on you buddy. Eriol likes to talk a lot when he's drunk I'll have to know," Sakura told him after thwacking him over the head with the palm of her hand.

"Ow!" Syaoran cried indignantly. Just as he had done, she gave him a dazzling smile as she and Tomoyo walked into the building.

"Damn, my new roommate is fine!" Sakura quietly exclaimed to Tomoyo as the two walked in giggling.

While Sakura walked in, Syaoran watched her swaying hips and the way the section below her back would move with every step she took.

_'You, Kinomoto Sakura, are most **definitely **mine,' _he thought with a smirk never noticing the stern look Eriol was giving him.

This was _not_ good.

**TBC**

**Readers: **Hey there everyone. This is my newest fic and I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. Uh oh. Looks like player Syaoran wants our little naive Sakura-chan! —Shocked face— Well, we'll see what kind of predicaments I decide to put them in. —Devilish grin— Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Please tell me if you want me to e-mail you when I update along with your e-mail, even if I already do because I'll be making a separate list for this fic. Also, remember that this fic is still on trial, so please review so I can continue! Well, that's it and don't forget to review! Thanks again and ja ne!

**§weetβabyĢurl**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sakura was your average girl graduating from college that year. So what happens when she crosses paths with Asia's number one bachelor who just happens to be her new roommate? They know they lust after one another. But love? Bah!

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot.

**Authoress' Note:** Hey guys. I really like how everyone responded to the prologue so I decided to start on the first chapter while I still have the chance. I just started work today, and Monday and Tuesdays are the really slow days, but today is the only day I'll really get a chance to write, so sorry if it's a bit short alright? Thanks for reading and reviewing if you have and enjoy the first chapter of **Love Over Lust?**

**-------------------------------------------  
****Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter One  
****By: SweetBabyGurl  
****-------------------------------------------**

It was already well into the night and Sakura could not fall asleep. She, Tomoyo, Eriol and her new roommate, Syaoran, had set up everything in their respective rooms. She shut her tired eyes and sighed. Sure she was tired, but there was something that was bothering her. There was something that seemed eerily familiar about Syaoran, especially his eyes. They contained such familiarity it made her inwardly shudder whenever she looked in them. Suddenly nervous, she bit her lower lip. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have Eriol erase her memory so many years ago?

**_— Flashback —_**

****

**_ "Ugh, what just happened? My head kills," Sakura moaned as she sat up from bed. Before her sat a guilty looking Tomoyo and an ashamed looking Eriol. "Guys? What's the matter? Are you two okay?" She asked in a softer tone this time although her voice was still quite hoarse._**

****

**_ "Your head is going to hurt like that a lot Sakura. Eriol, told me before he… he did it," Tomoyo told her, her voice extremely quiet. Sakura's eyes widened with fear, knowing something was wrong._**

****

**_ "'Did it'? Do what Tomoyo? Eriol?" Sakura questioned. She tried hard to think about what had happened and how she got into her bed, how Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten in her house… but her mind… it was blank._**

****

**_ "We couldn't stand seeing you like that anymore Sakura! You were so empty and I didn't want to see you do something terrible to yourself just so he couldn't get them… I had to…" Eriol trailed off his voice and face filled with sorrow. _**

****

**_ "Eriol what happened?" Sakura asked, feeling herself become light headed. _**

****

**_ "Something happened in the past year Sakura and when you found out the truth… it was eating you away. So when you asked Eriol to erase your memory, how could he say no?" Tomoyo told her in sorrowful tone as well._**

**_— End of Flashback —_**

****

Sakura let out another sigh. She was never sure what memory was erased, but it was probably just better forgotten. If she really was in the state Tomoyo told her she was in, she didn't want to know. At wasn't like she'd have any reason to remember it anyway right? She bit her lip harder this time, knowing she was wrong.

* * *

Sakura stretched as she walked back into the small apartment, her eyes shut, planning on walking into her room.

"You're up early," a deep voice told her from the kitchen. Letting out a small yelp, she shot up into the air and subconsciously grabbed the pink star key that hung loosely around her neck.

"S-sorry, you scared me," Sakura breathed as she looked in the direction of where the voice came from and walked up to him with a shy smile.

"How are you?" He asked, lazily placing his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"I'm sweaty," Sakura told him with a smile as she scrunched up her nose. He, in return, shot her a confused look, making her giggle. "I just got back from my jog."

"Sakura! Where do you keep your soap I want—" she heard another deep voice call, but got cut off short at the sight before him.

"Who are you?" The two boys asked each other at once.

"Ano… Syaoran this is Tai. Tai, this is my new roommate I was telling you about the other day, Syaoran," Sakura introduced the man she was holding on to. He had mahogany brown coloured hair and steel grey coloured eyes that contrasted with his pale face. All in all, he was very handsome.

"Hi, I'm her _boyfriend_," Tai told Syaoran smugly. Syaoran gave the man a smile and returned the painful handshake, but inside he was boiling.

_'Well… this is going to make things sure as hell harder!' _His mind screamed at him.

"Tai has a key to the apartment, so he comes in and makes breakfast every now and then," Sakura told Syaoran with a real smile as she lay her head on Tai's shoulder. "Oh! And I'll show you where the soap is… after I shower!" Sakura cried as she ran to the bathroom. Syaoran realized a little too late what she meant for he had managed to reach the door — just in time for it to be slammed in his face. Grumbling, Syaoran walked back to his new room, rubbing his face as Tai stood a lone in the kitchen a small smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

Sakura sat on the park swing, gently moving with the soft fall breeze. She wore the typical tight blue jeans and a snow white turtle neck, her hair flowing down her shoulders. She was alone, and liked it this way. She had been wanting to release her aura and feel the cards around her since this morning, but with Syaoran in the house… she didn't want to take any risks. Eriol had told her that he and Syaoran were in some way related giving the conclusion he might have magic in him. And if he did… he couldn't be trusted. She shut her eyes but felt no tears give way. She had met many other magicians before, surprisingly, and trusted most of them. All of them had tried to kill her and take the cards away from her. Didn't they see? She loved them… and there was no way she was going to give up the Sakura Cards. She would only share them with her husband if he too was a magician.

Sakura let out a small smile at that thought. She wish she could ask Tai if he knew magic, but what if he didn't? How would that come off… she would have to erase his memory as to not think of her as a nut-job, but when doing that, it had serious repercussions. She quickly pulled her aura back in and muttered a quick spell knowing she needed to head back home soon. It was nearly seven and Syaoran said she wasn't to be out too late if they were to watch the movie together. All day, the two had spent some serious time getting to know each other better. She really liked him and thought he was really sweet. He was a major flirt, but that was okay. He was hot, no use of denying the obvious, and he knew it. A few images of Syaoran and her kissing even crossed her mind as the two sat on the couch watching cartoons together for an hour. She merely shook her head and chuckled, knowing it was foolish. She just thought he was hot… and that was final.

Picking herself up from the forest floor, she dusted off her pants and began her walk home never aware of the two eyes that watched her ever-so closely.

* * *

A musical voice filled her ears as she walked into the apartment. She recognized it as herself singing one of her favourite songs. She immediately halted, her eyes wide as she ran to the living area. Grabbing the remote from her best friend's hand without him noticing she turned off the television.

"I can't believe you still have that tape!" Sakura wailed as she plopped herself on the couch between Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Of course I still have it! It was called **'Sakura-chan And Her Big Début!'**" Tomoyo exclaimed, going into her starry eyed mode, much like when she used to video tape her and her card captures.

"Some things never change," Eriol laughed as Syaoran let out a small smile before turning to her.

"You've got an amazing voice, you should really sing to me sometime," Syaoran told her making her blush.

"Hoe!" Sakura yelped as she covered her face with a pillow while everyone else laughed at her. She quickly cleared her throat. "Let's start the movie shall we?"

"Syaoran why do you have grass in your hair?" Tomoyo asked bewildered.

"Oh, I fell down when I was walking in the park before Sakura came back not too long ago," he answered with a pleasant smile.

* * *

**_'Give them to me! You're not worthy!' He screamed at her with an outstretched hand._**

****

**_'Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Who the hell are you anyway?' She shouted back._**

****

The dreamer tossed her sleep. Who was the teenaged boy? And the teenaged girl? They both looked so familiar…

**_'Listen here Hiiragizawa. I could care less about her. I just want the cards. She isn't worthy!' She heard him shout. The door squeaked open, as her emerald eyes filled with tears, his filling with shock and guilt._**

****

The troubled dreamer tossed and turned violently, recognizing it as herself and Eriol, but who was that other boy?!

**_'Sakura I meant what I said,' he told her sternly, the tears pouring from her eyes._**

****

**_'You don't! You can't! You told me you loved me!' She cried as she grabbed his hand, making him flinch, why she didn't know. He immediately pulled away making her look at him with disbelief._**

****

**_'I. Don't. Love. You,' he told her slowly, a smirk on his face. Although if you were any outsider you could clearly see the agony in his eyes, even though she could not. All she heard were his words._**

****

Sakura shot up from her bed panting heavily, greedily gasping in the air her lungs needed. _'What the hell was that about?!'_

**TBC**

**Readers: **Hey there everyone! Like I said, this is still on trial and I'm sorry it's so short. Blame my employer –Rolls eyes— Alright, thank you to all of the people who reviewed. I can't really write any comments

right now, but thank you! Your names are below. Well, that's all for now and remember, expect the unexpected.

**SweetBabyGurl**

chikichiki, **lilqtazn35, **Carmela-chan, **xin-jia****, **sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, **forestfairy****, **MiniSparky, **marlyn****, **kawaii star tenshi, **Awai-umi, **twilight-star1, **kawaii**** lil cherrpink245, **White Eternity, **joyce****, **Evil Essie pixie, **animemistress419,** XtopangelX, **crystaleyez****, **MysDCal Angel, **ccslover****, **maixwolfblossom, **Kawaii-CherryWolf****, **Seida-310, **czakali****, **Wendy, **sweetiehartieangel369, **FromDayOne, **PrincessSakuraTenshi12, **BlAcKDrKWolF****

**Special Note:**

_I would like to send out my sincerest thank you out to **sweet-strawberry692003**. First of all, thank you for your honesty, and I'm sorry you were wrong… that is a flame. But, you're an author and you know how it is to come up with ideas. But please don't judge, that's probably the only thing that got me mad. If you flamed it when it was at least developed properly, I would understand. But not everything is what it seems right? So thanks anyway! Ja!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I also do not own any songs I may use in this one, it all belongs to the respective artists. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there. So please, don't bother to sue me. Just because I finally have a job doesn't mean the money will be with me. It's going into my school funds, so you can't get it!

**Authoress' Note:** Hey guys. Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter and I'm glad you al enjoyed it. Sorry it's taken me forever to upload another chapter but since I started work it's been really hard to find the time. Plus, July 31st, I had a wedding to go to and then August 1st I had the reception to go to and then the Monday was the after party… so my days off are very limited. I hope you all understand. Then of course there's work during the weekdays so that's why it's been taking me forever to get this chapter up and running. But, I finally have a day off tomorrow, so right now I'm completely dedicated to get this chapter up by tonight, no matter how late I have to stay up. Well, enough of my blabbering and onto the next chapter!****

**-------------------------------------------**

**- Love Over Lust? -**

**- Chapter Two -**

**- By: SweetBabyGurl -**

**-------------------------------------------**

Sakura breathed in heavily, trying to remember why she had awoken so abruptly. Only remembering a few things, she grabbed a pen and a slip of paper, jotting down what she did remember. When her father was still alive he always told her to write down her dreams because you never know, they may hold something of importance. Sakura let out a sad smile at the memory, thinking of her foolishness by not listening to his advice. She only realized the truth of his words when it was too late, if only she had listened... Shaking her head to stop the guilt flooding her, she rubbed her entire face with her hands and ran a brush through her hair quickly. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water and was surprised to see someone in the other room.

Right next to the kitchen was the living area. At this time though, the items and furniture were not scattered across the room elegantly, but were moved off to the side as a man with silky chocolate hair and amber eyes stood, although his eyes were closed in concentration, as large and delicately designed sword clutched in his hands. Sakura just stood rooted to her spot, as she glanced at the clock which read 2 am and then back at her new roommate. What was he doing? Did he have any idea what time it was? Was he planning to kill someone with that thing? So many questions flooded through Sakura's mind, but the questioning thoughts were cut short when he spoke to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" His gruff voice asked lowering the sword that was previously held up before him. Raising an eyebrow Sakura took a few steps towards him, finally finding the ability to move once more.

"I should be asking that same question," she said as she continued to walk towards him before stopping before him gazing at him in the eyes.

"I'm training with my sword, I thought it was obvious," he said to her with a playful smile, opening the eyes that captivated her the moment she saw him.

"Well obvious maybe, but to be doing that at 2 am… that makes it absurd," Sakura replied with a slight scowl, not liking his sarcasm, or playfulness, or whatever the hell it was!

"I'm surprised you're not shocked and or scared of my little friend here," he said to her once more with the same smile, lifting his sword to meet her gaze.

"Nah, I've seen things more impressive," she told him with a satisfied smirk before walking away to get what she originally came for; a glass of water. For some reason, everything this guy did seemed to irk her. And for some reason, she wanted to irritate him as much as he irritated her. What irritated her even more was that she knew the reason why… she was attracted to him. But this never happened before, so why now? What was so different about him? She had been attracted to many men before but had never done anything about it, so what was it that made her want him to grab her and kiss her. She had a boyfriend for Christ's sake!

"Something on your mind?" His voice sounded, breaking her reverie, casually strolling over to her side of the counter.

"You could say that," she answered quietly, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered into her ear, pulling her close to him from behind her.

"My thoughts are worth much more than a penny," she replied turning her head slightly to see him. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder for she was only wearing a spaghetti strap top that exposed much of her stomach and shorts only covering some of her thighs. As his lips connected with her skin she shuddered, feeling the electricity circulate through her body, knowing she wanted to be kissed by him again. Eyes widening with realization, she yanked herself from his grasp and walked away deciding to finish her glass of water in her room. What was she thinking?!

"You can't resist me forever Sakura," Syaoran whispered to her retreating back, eyes flashing a dangerous gold.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon as Sakura and Syaoran sat on opposite couches deciding to stay home on the unusually cold afternoon and catch up on some of the reading they had wanted to get done for the longest time. Strange how they both intended to read the same book as well. Shutting the hard covered novel, Sakura let it drop to the seat next to where she occupied, standing up so she could stretch. Strangely, things between herself and Syaoran weren't awkward like she thought they would be. But she was also relieved. How could she explain it to Tomoyo?

"What do you want for dinner? It's already five and Eriol and Tomoyo are supposed to be coming over tonight," Sakura asked him as she went into the kitchen to take out some pots ad pans. He in turn closed his book as well, following her into the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter, everything Eriol eats, I eat," he replied as he went to one of the cabinets to take out some seasonings. Feeling her petite figure push him out of the playfully to get in front of him to get some more seasonings, Syaoran seized her waist turning her around to face him, pressing her body between himself and an edge of the counters.

"W-what are doing?" Sakura asked him, her voice wavering, as she loosely placed her hands on the arms that encircled her waist.

"You shouldn't have left in the morning," he whispered to hr huskily as his face neared hers. Sakura eyes fluttered closed as they inched closer together as Syaoran's hold around her became tighter---

**_Ding dong_**

****

Sakura was the first to snap out of what they had almost done, and for the second time that day removed herself from Syaoran's grasp to get the door that Eriol and Tomoyo stood behind.

* * *

Sakura relaxed into her warm bed. Well, she tried to at least. After Eriol and Tomoyo came, herself and Syaoran acted as if nothing had happened. And Kami was she happy that they did. The moment Sakura opened the door, both Eriol and Tomoyo shot one another a worried glance. They thought she didn't see, but she did actually get some things. She wasn't completely naive anymore. So the evening had gone great and everyone was having a great time. She had completely forgotten about the two earlier exchanges between herself and Syaoran, completely content in seeing her two best friends again. After the bride and groom to be had left, Sakura ran to the shower and soaked in a long hot bath while she heard Syaoran turn on the television, most likely watching a movie that was playing. And here she was now, cuddling her head into her warm pillows that surrounded her, wrapping the warm white and pink comforter around her petite frame. The problem was it was raining. Hard. She had always been scared… more like terrified… of the rain from when she was young. It was all her older brother's fault! Scowling at the mentioned man she remembered all the stories he told her. Since her brother had the ability to see ghosts, he would constantly tell her when he saw them. Then, noticing how much it terrified her, he made it into a prank. But there was this one particular ghost story her onii-chan had told her. And it had to do with the rain. Sakura shuddered at the memory of the night he had told her the story. He had some eerie rock music playing and it was thundering… much less than this. As she heard another clash of thunder Sakura let out a loud 'hoe' and ran out the door to meet Syaoran on the couch, currently resuming the book he was reading before.

"Syao-kun!" Syaoran cried as she ran over to him. She didn't know where the new nickname came from, but frankly didn't care. She leapt into his arms all the same, burying her face into his muscular shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, sounding quite confused.

"I have this fear of when there are storms. It's a long story," came Sakura's muffled response as she clutched him tighter seeing a flash of lightning. At this, Syaoran let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, Sakura. Don't worry, I promise I won't let a thing happen to you," Syaoran reassured with a soft smile, getting up to direct her to her room. She looked up at him with fright tinting her eyes as he reassured her with a smile. Instantly, she felt relieved. That was strange… Tai could never do that for her. As the two reached her room, Syaoran lifted the covers allowing Sakura to slip in. Tucking her in and kissing the top of her forehead, he was about to leave when a trembling hand clutched his own.

"Stay with me? I feel so much better when I'm not alone," Sakura asked uncertainly. Sending her a strange look, Syaoran quickly caved and sighed. He made the mistake of looking her in the eyes. How could he possible say no when she looked so vulnerable like that. He was already in his sweat pants and just needed to take off his shirt. Doing this, he made the gesture of Sakura moving over, which she did happily. Climbing into the bed with her, he wrapped his well toned arms around her waist to bring her closer. Sakura slowly looked up, and loved the sensation of feeling Syaoran's warm breath on her face. This time, Syaoran decided not to waste the precious moment, and sent his lips crashing down on her own in a soft yet firm kiss.

**TBC**

**SBG's**** Note: **Alright! That's it for this chapter and thank you to all of those people who reviewed. It means a lot to me, really! Your names are at the bottom, and I'll have the next chapter ASAP, but I make no promises about having it out soon. Especially considering that I have another fic to work on besides this one. So, it will probably be two to three weeks. Like I said before, I hope you all understand, and look for my other fic, **I Hate You! **and its new chapter soon alright? Thanks a lot and ja ne!

**- SweetBabyGurl**

**Thank You To:**

B**lAcKDrKWolF**MiniSparky **crystaleyez**chikichiki **FromDayOne**Awai-umi **Carmela-chan**Cherry Jade **KawaiiCherryWolf**CherryBlossom0101 **tenshi**** cherry blossoms **marlyn** maixwolfblossom **lilc **Maroon005 **SS43v3r **Someday's**** Dreamer03 **kimmikat **Azera**kawaii star tenshi **sweethariteangel369 **Amano-Hikari LJ **PrincessSakuraTenshi12 **kawaiitenshisakura **czakali**kawaii lil cherrypink245 **XtopangelX**Meiling Baby 13 **forestfairy**ChibiYuffie1 **kawaii**** neko **Avelyn Lauren **azn****-kitties **anjuliet **zeddy222 **ms. kiT **warriormiko**odango3 **sweet-strawberry692003 **lilqtazn35 **Sango**** 13 **AnimeObsessionFantasy****


	4. Chapter 3

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I also do not own any songs I may use in this one, it all belongs to the respective artists. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Authoress' Note:** Hey there everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of **Love Over Lust?** After this one is up and running, you probably won't be hearing from me for a while. I'll be heading off to New York area with my youth group as of August 16th and will be returning on the 21st. Then, I'll be leaving for New York City on the 26th and won't be returning until a few more days before school. So, I'll be expecting a lot of reviews ;) Hint hint Alright, that's enough of my babbling. Onto chapter three!

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Three  
****Beta-Read by: maixwolfblossom  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl**

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly felt Syaoran's lips press against her own. His eyes were shut and although the kiss held firmness that she knew would keep her there if she wanted it, he didn't force himself uponher. Slowly, he began to nibble at her lower lip, as she began trying to suppress the moan that erupted from her throat. On impulse, she threw her arms around his neck, herhands sinking into his soft hair, as she pulled him close and began to kiss him back. His hands slowly massaged their way from her shoulders, to her back, then finally to her hips. Just as Syaoran began to roll on top of her, the shrill ring of the dreaded telephone interrupted their heated moment, and theyboth pulled away. Sakura and Syaoran flushed. Although,Sakura was red from embarrassment, meanwhile, Syaoran was red from anger towards the stupid phone.

"M-moshi moshi Sakura desu," she spoke into the phone, her voice wavering ever-so-slightly.

_"Hey sweetie.__ Did I wake you up?" _Rang the crystal clear voice of her boyfriend. Immediately, Sakura felt a rush of guilt run through her.

"N-no Tai. I'm still awake," Sakura answered shakily. From the corner of her eyes she watched as Syaoran, grumbling along the way, got out of the bed he was supposed to share with her that night, pick up his shirt and left Sakura's room, slamming the door behind him making her visibly wince.

_"What was that loud bang?" _She heard Tai's confused voice question.

"Eh, that was just Syaoran-kun. I think he's in a bad mood," Sakura lied. She bit her lip, knowing what she did was wrong, but… what was she supposed to say? 'Oh, he's just mad because you, my boyfriend, interrupted our make-out session.' Yeah, that would go _real _well.

_"It's getting late sweetie. You better go to bed. And stay away from that Li guy. I don't trust him," _Tai warned. Sakura could picture the scowl on Tai's face, making her giggle.

"You're acting as if Li-kun's dangerous, koishii! He wouldn't hurt a fly… unless it was Eriol-kun," Sakura told him with a light smile.

_"Yeah well, I still don't trust him. For all I know he could be trying to seduce you!" _Tai exclaimed letting out a laugh while Sakura paled. _"Well oyasumi nasai Sakura. Aishiteru," _Tai's deep voice sounded before he hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. Sakura's hand shook as she placed the phone down and set her head on her knees,which were brought up to her chest. Immediately she moaned.

"What is wrong with you Sakura! You're acting like a hormonal teenager!" She exclaimed quietly to herself. Even though Syaoran had already left, she still felt his body pressing against hers, his lips pleasurably nibbled at her lips, andhis hands thatroamed -- Sakura let out another sigh. This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

Syaoran trudged in his room, cursing,while he glared and kicked everything in sight.

"Stupid boyfriend. Stupid Kinomoto. Stupid soft hair. Stupid nice lips. Stupid nice body. Bah! Stupid everything!" Syaoran exclaimed loudly, but not loud enough for Sakura, who was in her own world next door, to hear. "What the hell is wrong with you Syaoran? She's just a woman with a nice ass."

_But maybe you actually like this one! _A little voice inside him said. He merely screwed up his face in bewilderment not imagining that could actually happen.

"I think she's hot. That's all," Syaoran spoke aloud, trying to reason with himself.

_If it's only attraction then why do you care when she talks to that boyfriend of hers? That Tai character? _It said once more.

"I don't!" Syaoran growled looking around the room trying to see if anyway was there, toying with his mind.

_Pft__.__ You expect me to believe that. Puh-lease. You, dear self, are in something called denial. DENIAL I TELL YOU! DENIAL!! _It exclaimed.

"Am. Not!" Syaoran growled once more, eyes intent on the walls of the room.

_D-E-N-I-A-L! DENIAL! DENIAL, DENIAL! You are in denial! _The voice sang to him. Syaoran merely growled and stalked over to his computer as her turned on some real music, not forgetting to put the head phones in as not to disturb Sakura, trying to block out the stupid little song going on in his head.

* * *

Syaoran's eyes shot open as he heard the quiet whimpering coming from next door. His eyes went from looking at the white ceiling to the clock that was beside him; it read 3:00 am. Suddenly, a streak of lightning cast upon the wall through the window and a large crash of thunder sounded. Distinctively hearing the loud "hoe" coming from Sakura, Syaoran threw the covers off of himself and got out of bed, walking towards Sakura's room.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked his voice raspy seeing how he had just awoken.

"H-HOE! GHOST!" Sakura screeched as she flew underneath her covers. Syaoran cleared his throat and chuckled as he walked over to Sakura's bed. Seeing the lump on the center with the covers tightly covering her as she chanted, making him laugh.

"Go away Mr. Ghost, go away Mr. Ghost, go away Mr. Ghost," he heard her chant once more. Pulling some of the covers from beneath her, he climbed onthe bed, pulling her close to his body.

"Why does everyone assume ghosts are always men?" Syaoran whispered to her. Sakura's eyes blinked open as she cocked her head to one side, looking up at him. Immediately seeing it wasn't a ghost as she first thought, she wrapped her arms around Syaoran, so there was no space between two of them.

"Thank you," Syaoran heard her whisper, making his eyes soften. Stroking her hair with one hand while the other held her close to him at the waist, he gazed at her affectionately and kissed the top of her head.Onceher breathing was even, he knew she had fallen asleep. Syaoran moved himself and Sakura from their upright sitting position to lying down, Sakura on his chest, herarms still wrapped around him. Slowly, Syaoran felt his eyes becomeheavier by the second, and succumbed to closing them, if not just for a little while.

* * *

"Sakura?" Rang the voice of her cousin while she knocked on the door from outside of the apartment. "Where could she be Eriol? She only jogs one day of the week, and besides, we told her we'd be coming over today for breakfast, then we'd call up Tai and hit the mall," Tomoyo told Eriol, biting her lip in nervousness.

"Don't worry Tomoyo," Eriol reassured as he reached into his pocket for an extra key he had been given in case of emergencies. "She's probably just asleep."

"That's most likely true," Tomoyo giggled. "She wouldn't be our Sakura-chan if she were to wake up on time for once in her life."

"Sakura! It's Eriol and Tomoyo here!" Eriol called as the couple took off their shoes. Slowly they made their way to the two roommates' rooms. As they stopped at Syaoran's room, they saw the door was wide open for anyone to see and the blanket that usually lay neatly on his bed was on the floor. Finding this strange they went to Sakura's room. Her room door was slightly ajar, and they softly pushed it open, and the **(sight)** before them made their eyes widen considerably. There were the two friends and now roommates wrapped in a blanket, Sakura's head resting on Syaoran's chest while Syaoran's arms were wrapped protectively around her slim waist. The two looked like the perfect couple in love. But Tomoyo and Eriol knew better.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed before she could stop herself. Because of her loud exclamation, Syaoran's eyes shot open and Sakura merely stirred before falling back asleep, making Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo sweat drop.

"What are you doing sleeping in the same bed as Sakura?! And topless at that too!" Eriol suddenly exclaimed, his usually pale and calm face bright red and livid.

"Sleep," Sakura murmured in her subconscious.

"No! Get up!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she marched over to her friend and was about to pull her out of bed, but suddenly turned to Syaoran. "You guys didn't… well… you know."

"N-no!" Syaoran exclaimed as his face began to heat up quickly. Shrugging, Tomoyo yanked Sakura out of bed where she fell and suddenly sat up, wide awake, trying to figure out why everyone was in her room.

"Ano… when did everyone get here?" Sakura asked confused while scratching the back of her neck, as every else fell down anime style, astonished that she could sleep through all the noise that was made in search for her.

"What the hell was that gaki doing in bed with my kaijuu?!" An outrage voice suddenly exclaimed from the door. The four friends turned to a furious Touya, who was ready to kill.

**TBC**

**Readers: **Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank-you to all of the people who read and or reviewed the last chapter! As said before, this will most likely be the last chapter I write until next month; when school starts for me. Also, I'll be sending out a new fiction as of September 7th! So look out for it then. Well, that's all for now and thanks again! Ja ne!

**Thank-you to:**

**sweetstrawberry-692003, **LittleWolfGurl, **maixwolfblossom****, **Maroon005, **sweetiehartieangel369, **CelestialMoussy, **xbroken.wings****, **animemistress419, **chikichiki****, **AnimeObsessionFantasy, **azn.viet****, **MiniSparky, **kimmikat****, **sweet-little-girl, **twilight-star1, **Mystic Moon Empress, **ChibiYuffie1, **AnnieS23, **VampiricEternity****, **Azera, **crystaleyez****, **:DD, **Carmela-chan****, **PrincessSakuraTenshi12, **ccslover****, **sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, **Kiwi, **ayumi-dono, **fallen-spirit, **Crystalz Tearz, **forestfairy****, **Dragonstar03, **Cobalt-eyed Angel, **Cherry Jade, **Avelyn**** Lauren, **Awai-umi, **zedy222, **tenshi cherry blossoms, **MimiGhost****, **FromDayOne, **Meilin**** Baby 13, **Aharah Musici, **kawaiitenshisakura****, **lilqtazn35, **czakali******

A special thank you to **maixwolfblossom **for now being the beta-reader of all of my stories :)Thank you also to the rest of you who offered

**--SweetBabyGurl**


	5. Chapter 4

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I also do not own any songs I may use in this one, it all belongs to the respective artists. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** LittleWolfGurl **chikichiki**Maroon005 **twilight-star1** czakali **Meiling Baby 13** sweet-strawberry692003 **VampiricEternity**Carmela-chan **Awai-umi **Kiwi **Mystic Moon Empress **Colbalt-eyed Angel **Heaven Serenity **Mystery Case **sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto**cutekawaii **crystaleyez**ChouiChoui **lilqtzazn35 **Sarah the Original **Kawaiicherryblossomangel**kawaiitenshisakura **PrincessSakuraTenshi12 **Liliess **wow **blahblah6 **LittleHikari542 **LilWolf4ever **Crystalz**** Tearz **ChibiYuffie1 **SabyChanKura****-Chan **ayumi-dono **lil-asian-cherry**Sakura420 **azn****-kitties **kawaii star tenshi **ccslover**fallen-spirit **Avelyn**** Lauren **MiniSparky **AnimeObsessionFantasy**DS03 **maixwolfblossom **ako **A LiTTle SomeOnE **Aharah Musici **Sango13 **Azera **zedy222 **sslover **kmmgirly**Anh D-ao **Madam Sorceress **SyaOlOvEr **Blazing Unicorn******

**Authoress' Note:** Hey there you guys! How are you all doing? Firstly, I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update this one... school sucks :) But, I have a long weekend which means chapters for you guys! Secondly, thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot! Lastly, thanks again for sticking by this fic and continuing reading or reading it for the first time even though it took me forever to update. So off on that note, enough with my blabbering and onto the fourth chapter!

* * *

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Four  
****Beta-Read by: maixwolfblossom  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl**

* * *

"Well someone had better start talking!" The livid Touya bellowed, glaring at everyone in the room before locking his chocolate eyes with flaming amber ones. Surprised to find the one he called gaki glaring back at him, he intensified his glare, making everyone else sweat drop.

"Ano… onii-chan, there was a huge thunderstorm last night. You know how scared I am of thunderstorms, so I asked Syaoran to stay with me. We didn't do anything and nothing happened," Sakura answered witha sheepish expression. Turning his gaze to his baby sister his eyes softened.

"Get your ass over here," he mumbled quietly. Although the statement was rude, or so Syaoran thought, Sakura's face brightened and she jumped out of bed and over the fallen Syaoran to hug the older man with a giant smile on her face. Touya sighed as he hugged her before pushing her away so he could look her in the eye. "Why is it whenever I come to check up on you, you're always in a rather… awkward… situation?"

"You just have really bad timing 'nii-chan," Sakura giggled as she smiled up at him. "When did you arrive from London? Oh! Are Kaho and the baby here! I want to see my niece!" Sakura exclaimed all at once, pushing Touya aside to see if the latter two were in her apartment as well.

"That's another story altogether, but the two of them aren't here right now. Why don't you go shower and I'll make you some breakfast?" Touya offered with a small smile. Grinning broadly she grabbed some clothes that were laid near a chair and ran past her brother and into the washroom. The moment Touya heard the water begin to run, his smile vanished and his head snapped to Syaoran. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Eh, he's a good friend of mine, Kinomoto-san. Not to worry, he wouldn't do anything with Sakura. Especially considering she already has Tai. Isn't that right dear Syaoran?" Eriol spoke up for him, eyeing Syaoran, hoping himself that words he was speaking were true.

"Of course," Syaoran replied through gritted teeth as he stood up from the floor he previously sat – err – fell upon.

"Yeah well, I still don't like you, and I still don't like that Tai person. I can't believe you were the one to hook them up Tomoyo!" Touya exclaimed. In turn, Tomoyo shrugged sheepishly before Touya stalked out of the room and into the kitchen to make the breakfast as he had promised.

"So you're Sakura's older brother?" Syaoran asked with folded arms as Tomoyo scratched the back of her neck, anticipating her cousin's answer. In response, Syaoran merely got a grunt, making him roll his eyes. _'Well aren't we the friendliest person in the world.'_

"Don't take it personally Li-kun, Touya-kun just doesn't like guys within a five mile radius of his baby sister. The only reason why he likes Eriol is because he and I are engaged," Tomoyo told him with a sorry smile. Syaoran just nodded, making his way to the couch to watch the usual Saturday morning cartoons.

"I don't know why the gaki is living in the same place as Sakura let alone to same bed! I swear I should buy a gun and keep it with me at all times… or at least in my car," Touya grumbled as he prepared the batter for the pancakes, while glaring at the back of a chestnut haired man.

"I can hear you, you know," Syaoran called out as he switched the channel to one of his preference. Shooting once last glare at the amber-eyed man, Touya turned to the stove and began to flip the pancakes in the large pan.

"Okay, I want food!" Sakura called happily with a towel in her hand and a huge smile on her face. Her long curly hair was let down, still in the process of drying. She wore a green skirt that was about two inches above her knee and a light pink t-shirt that clung to her upper body.

"Where the hell do you think you're going wearing that?! Too much skin!" Touya exclaimed the moment he set eyes on his sister, allowing the pancake he had flipped into the air fall into the pan on the other side.

"Touya, don't be such a baka," Sakura replied while rolling her eyes and rubbing her hair between the white towel.

"He's right Sakura. You should wear a longer skirt, or even better, jeans," Eriol told her with a slight frown.

"Hey! I have a skirt exactly like that! In fact, I'm the one who designed it!" Tomoyo exclaimed with her hands upon her hips.

"Well, it's different for you 'Moyo," Eriol told her sweat dropping, hoping to ease the blow a little with the usage of her pet name. In return, Tomoyo merely crossed her arms and went to sit next to her cousin who was currently sitting on the couch next to Syaoran.

"By the way, to answer your question, Kaho and Nadeshiko aren't coming until next week. But we're going to see if we can get a place here. I hate being all the way across the world," Touya told his sister affectionately.

"Honto?!" Sakura exclaimed, which covered Syaoran's groan. "So what are we doing today, guys?" Sakura asked, now unable to stop bouncing.

"We could go to that new club that opened up. A friend of mine called me last night. She toldme it was really good," Syaoran remarked as he stared at Sakura, looking her up and down. Noticing this, Sakura shifted as if trying to hide something, and instead of moving away like she normally would have done, she ended up being even closer to him.

"Yeah that would be a great idea," Tomoyo exclaimed enthusiastically. "I have a great new outfit for Sakura-chan!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura spoke quietly, sweat dropping. Smiling, Syaoran casually snaked his arm around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him. When she looked up, she saw his smirk, immediately knowing what he wanted. But, not matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she loved the feeling of being in his arms. Touya narrowed his eyes, noticing he and Eriol were the only ones to see the exchange between the two

"Come on Sakura-chan! I need for you to try it on so I can make adjustments!" Cried the starry-eyed Tomoyo as she grabbed her best friend and cousin's hand, running out the door.

"What happened to breakfast?" Asked the dot-eyed Touya, still wondering, after all these years, how the insane camera lady who also happened to be his cousin was able to sew things so fast as well as making Sakura do whatever she wanted, when he still was unable to get Sakura to take out the trash.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure this isn't too much? I mean, we are just going to a club after all," Sakura told her friend, trying to see how much of her back was exposed through the full body mirror. It was already 7:00 and the two friends we just putting on some finishing touches before leaving with the boys.

"Of course not Sakura!" Tomoyo told her happily while applying a layer of sheer lip-gloss to her lower lip. Tomoyo was wearing tight black jeans that had a large glittering 'T' on the bottom right hand corner of the left leg with the same purple glitter going down the outside of her leg's jean's seam. She wore a purple tank top of glittering white material with a small tie of the same material on her right arm, the ends falling loosely to her wrist. She wore silver heels and her natural wavy hair was let down and straightened, making it look longer than it really was. Tomoyo wore no make-up other than her usual lip-gloss, emphasizing her natural beauty.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't wearing a mixture of colours, just plain white. She wore an off the shoulder white glittering top that stopped right above her belly button with the matching skirt that ended two inches above her knee. The back of the shirt was completely transparent, making Sakura feel slightly self-conscious. Her feet donned white ankle boots with laces, accompanied by a large spike heel. Her hair was drop curled tightly, making her usual waist length hair come to her elbows. Although Sakura usually didn't wear any make up, she wore glittering eyes shadow with a touch of mascara and soft pink Chap Stick. With one last glance in the mirror, the two girls walked out of the room and to the front door where Eriol and Syaoran stood waiting.

"Wow, you look great," Syaoran mumbled as he greeted her with a hug and kiss on the neck. Sakura bit her lip as to not kiss him back and hugged him before putting some distance between herself and Syaoran.

"Let's go you guys! I have a feeling tonight is really going to be something else!" Tomoyo exclaimed, grabbing her fiancée's hand.

"That's what you say every time we go out 'Moyo!" Eriol laughed.

But unlike the others… this time, Tomoyo would be right.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Yay! Another chapter done and I'm soooo sorry it took me such a long time to get this one out. I'll try and get out another one soon seeing how it's a long weekend for me. But, as usual, I want to make it clear that I make no promises. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Thanks a lot and ja ne!

**- SweetBabyGurl**


	6. Chapter 5

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I also do not own any songs I may use in this one; it all belongs to the respective artists. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** cherryblossom-59, lilqtazn35, Meilin Baby 13, Sarah the original, VampiricEternity, sweet-strawberry692003, MiniSparky, ccsbrat, Carmela-chan, animesmistress419, MysticMoonEmpress, LittleHikari542, chikichiki, Lady mystic Saria, Awai-umi, maixwolfblossom, A LiTTle SoMeOnE, AnimeObsessionFantasy, forestfairy, Buu Girl, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, :, zeddy222, Pink Sakura, LilWolf4ever713, twilight-star1, czakali, kmmgirly, Aharah Musici, Amethyst Blossom, Avelyn Lauren, -asterisk times five- (sorry, those aren't allowed to be used anymore), Lady-Cherry, SweetStarry

**Special thank-you to:** maixwolfblossom for editing this story for me! Thanks!!

* * *

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Five  
****Beta-Read by: maixwolfblossom  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl**

* * *

As the four friends piled into Eriol's silver car, Tomoyo climbed in the front, leaving Syaoran and Sakura to sit at the back.

"Tomoyo-chan let's play some slow songs," Sakura remarked with a light smile on her face, her head resting on Syaoran's shoulder who had his arm around her waist.

"Why would I? We're going to a club to dance Sakura-chan," asked the confused Tomoyo as she flipped through the wallets of CDs, trying to find their favourite CD.

"It's been such a long time since I've listened to any," Sakura replied with a sigh. Giggling, Tomoyo nodded and took out the CD she and Sakura made in their junior year of high school. As Eriol began to drive, the soft melody of 112's Cupid began to play.

"Awww! I haven't listened to this song since high school! Didn't you and Tai dance to it at prom?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled at the memory. She liked Tai for such a long time and was ecstatic when he asked her to prom. Suddenly, she frowned and took up her head from Syaoran's shoulder and moved his hand from her waist. What the hell was she thinking?! She already had a boyfriend and here she was acting as if _Syaoran _was her boyfriend.

"Yeah… it's been ages. Tomoyo did you call Tai and invite him?" Sakura asked as her eyebrows knitted together, worried that Tai might feel neglected. She hadn't called him a week or so. From the rear view window, Eriol saw all that was happening and frowned. For a second, Eriol could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt and anger cross Syaoran's face before it was masked by a scowl. Eriol's eyes narrowed, knowing he now had to be on guard.

_'God Syaoran, can't you keep to yourself for once? Don't go on off confusing the girl. I already warned you…' _Eriol thought in his mind.

"No, but did you want me to call him and ask him now?" Tomoyo asked as she began to fish through her purse for her sleek silver cell phone.

"It's alright. I'll just call him later tonight," she responded while shaking her head accompanied by a smile.

"We're here!" Tomoyo squealed as she felt the car slow down. They stopped in front of a brightly lit place with music pumping from the core. Letting out a cry of joy, Tomoyo and Sakura both hopped out of the car while Syaoran and Eriol parked, excited about the way things were looking.

They shouldn't have been.

**Syaoran's POV**

I sat in the back seat in silence. Eriol was concentrated on finding a spot since the girls had already gotten out, hoping to find a place where we could sit and drink if we wanted. I sunk lower in my chair as my gaze shifted to the rear view mirror he was watching me from. His eyes were dark and angry, silently question while I gave no answers. How could I? I didn't have them myself.

"What's going on Xiao Lang?" He asked, his voice kept low.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied easily.

"What do you think you're doing with her?" He asked again, going through another lane of parking filled by other cars.

"I'm not doing anything with her," I sighed.

"Don't lie to me. I've known you since we were kids. I've known you since you and Tenshi were—," he began but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare speak that name around me," I growled as he finally pulled into a parking space. I got out of the car and slammed it shut and stalked over to the place the two girls had disappeared to.

"You need to move on Syaoran. She was a mistake, we all know that," Eriol whispered with remorse quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. It had been a while since he and I had the chance to talk about this… but it wasn't as if I ever really wanted to. But, before I could even stop myself, I felt myself stop and turn to face him.

"How can I? I can't forget her. She won't leave me. Whenever I closed my eyes I thought of her. Whenever I saw her face in old albums I wanted to teat them apart yet keep them together at the same time. But now, do you know who I see when I close my eyes? Now do you know who won't leave? Now do you know who I can't forget?" I asked my tone disgustingly desperate. But I couldn't stop the words from pouring from my mouth. "I see _her_."

"Then don't play with her like this," Eriol pleaded, but we both knew I was no longer listening. The moment I start to back away from you, my decision has been made.

"This is how I am now," I replied before turning my back to him and continue walking away. I shut my eyes tightly but continued walking. _'I'm sorry…'_

**Sakura's POV**

Tomoyo and I walked into the club, grins spread across our faces. Ah, it was nice to be here again. I loved just letting loose and being free. We rushed a nearby booth set for four people before it was taken where we placed our bags and locked the door of a small compartment underneath the table where we put our belongings. Stuffing the keys in our pockets, she and I rushed to the dance floor as one of our favourite songs began to play. Half mumbling, half singing the words to myself I began to sway my hips to the beat. For a moment, Tomoyo and my eyes locked knowing this was a song we had done a dance to for a fundraiser a year or two ago. With grins, we began to complete the moves that had been practiced time and time again. Slowly, a small crowd surrounded us as we moved in sync to one another. As we came to our small freestyles I smiled knowing she was challenging me. I was about to respond to her challenge when I looked out the crowd. My vision went blurry and stomach lurched. My face became even redder, but with anger this time. My limbs became numb and I knew he saw me because the moment I locked eyes with him his eyes widened, making his way to me, pushing through the crowd. Shocked, I slowly backed up and ran to our table. Through all the loud music I heard Tomoyo call after me, but she stopped short. She must have seen him. She must have seen the man who walked out on me all those years ago.

**Normal POV**

As Syaoran slowly made his way to the front door, he saw Sakura running past him and out the front door, her white purse clutched tightly in her hand, tears streaming down her face. Worried, he grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her to his chest and leaned against a near by table. He felt her body tense at first, but slowly recognizing who it was, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and began to sob. He saw a worried older man run towards the door not too long after and look all over the place before his gaze landed to the girl huddled in his arms.

"Sakura, please, listen to me," said the breaking voice.

"Go to hell," she told him with such rage no one but a few knew she could possess.

"Sakura I didn't raise you to—," he began, his tone harsh.

"You didn't raise me at all you bastard! Stay the hell away from me!" She cried as she turned to face him, completely furious. "You left mom, Touya and me completely alone! And I want you to stay away from me!" She cried once more before grabbing his hand and leading him somewhere. Syaoran sent the older man a glare before he was out of his sight completely. He allowed Sakura to take him wherever she wanted. He didn't care where they went. But he knew he had to be with her. After a few minutes, the two finally ended up on the roof where Sakura just fell into the arms of Syaoran and cried. After about ten minutes Sakura's sobbing eased to slight hiccups when she titled her head up to look at him.

"I'm guessing you're wondering who that was," she mumbled softly as she snuggled into Syaoran's chest, getting more comfortable as she sat in his lap. Slowly, Syaoran nodded give her a signal telling her she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to, but she continued. "I guess it's about time I told you about my father."

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to update again, but as always, school and just life itself has been really crazy. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It means a lot to me, and helps me write more so keep on reviewing ;) So… how did you all like this chapter? Hopefully, you all won't kill me or send me too many threatening reviews for the two little cliff hangers I left here. –sweat drops- It's a new twist that's being added, and I assure you there are many more to come! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I said before, and don't forget to review! Thanks a lot in advance and ja ne!

**_.::SweetBabyGurl::._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I also do not own the movie **Gothika**, it belongs to the producers and whoever. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** chikichiki, sweet-strawberry692003, Aharah Musici, twilightstar-1, AnimeObsessionFantasy, XiaoShing, czakali, Buu Girl, SweetStarry, Spyrothetitan06, maixwolfblossom, VampiricEternity, JB burberry-blade, Mystic Moon Empress, A LiTTle SomeOne, MiniSparky, mimika, Angel, Rurouni-Inu, cherryheart, LilyAngel, Pink Sakura, nAoMi, fallen-spirit, mangaluvajk, sakura-starry, SaKuRaStArS

**From the Last Chapter:**

_"I'm guessing you're wondering who that was," she mumbled softly as she snuggled into Syaoran's chest, getting more comfortable as she sat in his lap. Slowly, Syaoran nodded give her a signal telling her she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to, but she continued. "I guess it's about time I told you about my father."_

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Six  
****Beta-Read by: maixwolfblossom  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl**

"My mother was sixteen when she met him. He was dropping something off for my uncle when she was running from her friends who were playing tag and wasn't watching where she was going. When they crashed into one another, apparently it was love at first sight. Well, it was lust for him and love for my mother," Sakura began with a rueful smile. "They dated a little while. Nine to ten months, eleven at the most. After that they were engaged. But what mother didn't know as they were planning 'their perfect family' my father was seeing several other women behind my mother's back. Even after Touya was born just a year after they were married, and even after I was born seven years after he still kept up the act. But I guess it's partly mom's fault too. She knew. She acted as if she knew nothing, but truth be told, she found out about everything when Touya was about three. It killed her, but Touya looked up to our father so much, she couldn't bear to get a divorce. But, when I was about five years old, mom and that bastard got into a huge argument, and all the secrets spilled out. There was even a few I didn't know about. My father's brother, Fujitaka, and my mother were in love at that time, seeing how she had fallen out of love with my father. I always liked him; he acted more like a father to me than my biological one. I loved him so much, and Touya did too. Not once did we ever think of him as anyone other than our father," Sakura continued with a sad smile at the memory of her true father. "But anyways. After that huge fight between Aiden, that's my biological father's name, and my mom, he just left. He walked out the door the moment mom told Aiden that she was in love with his brother, and he never really did come back. Thank God too, Lord knows what would have happened if he did." Sakura finished as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes. "I hate him so much Syaoran, I just want him to leave me the hell alone. Why did he have to find me? And even when he did, can't he keep his distance?"

"Shh, it's okay baby. He won't bother you. I won't let him," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear as he pulled her closer to his chest and held her there while she cried. Syaoran listened to her the rest of the night as he just continued rocking her back and forth and kissing the top of her head.

**_..Tomoyo & Eriol.._**

"I can't believe he's back Eriol. Why? Why did he have to come back? Doesn't he know when to stop?" Tomoyo murmured as the two sat in the car, their minds blown away.

"He has no right to want to even look at her after what he put their family through. Sakura will never admit it, but she loved him. He's her father, she can't help but love him, no matter what he's done," Eriol replied as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Are you sure that Syaoran's with Sakura right now? She really shouldn't be by herself right now," Tomoyo asked, biting her lower lip.

"Pretty sure. Neither one of them are here nor they're not picking up their cell phones," reasoned Eriol.

"Eriol what's the history between you and Syaoran? And don't tell me you two are just really close friends… what have you got against him?" Tomoyo asked after a few moments of silence. She saw the looks exchanged between the two as well as the awkward moments. Weren't they supposed to be good friends?

"We are really close friends, our families are friends. We've known each other since we were practically born," Eriol told her while reaching into his pocket.

"Then why is everything so… different between you two?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Because he likes to play with women and I won't let him do that to her," Eriol replied bitterly.

"Syaoran? Sweet Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, shocked.

"It's just a façade. Don't get caught in it either," Eriol told her as he started the car and began to drive away while Tomoyo watched him with a saddened look.

_**..Later..**_

By the time Eriol and Tomoyo ended up at the apartment Syaoran and Sakura were currently living in, they were surprised to find that the two were already there, Sakura in the kitchen making some hot chocolate and Syaoran on the couch, popping in a movie to the DVD player.

"Thank you for calling and telling me you're alright you foolish little girl! Do you have any idea how freaking worried we were?!" Tomoyo exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I just figured you guys would come back here, and we'd get to see you then," Sakura whispered. Without answering, Tomoyo drew her friend into a hug which Sakura readily welcomed.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but since what happened…" Tomoyo trailed off as Sakura nodded.

"Let's not talk about that anymore okay? Syaoran's putting in a movie, and I'm just making some hot chocolate. Go sit on the couch, I'll be there in a sec," Sakura told her best friend with a shaky smile. Hesitantly, Tomoyo nodded and walked over to her fiancée and new friend whom she had now become quite suspicious of.

"So what movie are we watching?" Tomoyo asked as she sat beside Eriol, leaving the space next to Syaoran empty.

"Gothika," Syaoran stated simply as Sakura came walking in. She passed around the hot chocolate before settling herself next to Syaoran who immediately draped his arms around Sakura, pulling her close to him. Seeing this, Tomoyo bit her lower lip. If what Eriol was saying was indeed true, was she wrong to still want the two of them to be together?

It was almost near the end of the movie as Sakura was practically in Syaoran's lap, his shirt tightly clutched in her fists as she watched the television screen, eyes wide with terror. Tomoyo, simply to say was in the same state except of course, with Eriol. Just as the girl who possessed the woman starring in the movie raised the machete to cut the man up into tiny pieces, the doorbell rang making Eriol and Syaoran jump slightly while Sakura and Tomoyo screamed. Scrambling up, Syaoran turned on the lights, stopping Sakura and Tomoyo's screaming. As the girls composed themselves, Syaoran went to answer the door while Eriol followed him. Opening it curiously, the two men's eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"What the hell do you want?" Syaoran spat with malice, looking at the elderly man up and down.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! Yes, I know it's been an entire decade since I've updated but life has just been life, and has stopped me from updating. But, I hope you all enjoyed this pretty much short chapter, and I hoe to hear hear from you lall in reviews soon! Thanks a lot for standing by the fic and ja ne!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** MysticMoonEmpress, Carmela-chan, chikichiki, Cherrysinger, Spyrothetitan06, Aharah Musici, maixwolfblossom, AnimeObsessionFantasy, SS43v3r, A LiTTle SomeOnE, twilight-star1, czakali, animemistress419, MiniSparky, VampiricEternity, ori-chan, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, Zilver Wings, LadyAkina, AnimeluvaJK, sayurixstrife, Avelyn Lauren, Sakura Li 2389, Kurisutaru, liza, chanel-chik, Pink Sakura

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Seven  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl**

"I demand to see my daughter," he spoke, looking Syaoran straight in the eyes.

"A father is someone who is there for his wife and children. You, old man, are not a father," Eriol told him while narrowing his eyes at him, before slamming the door in his face. Walking away grumbling, Syaoran stood at the door shocked. Since when did Eriol get this upset?

_'Looks like I'm going to have to be a little bit more careful with Sakura if he'd get this upset,'_ Syaoran thought to himself before following Eriol back into the living room.

"Who was at the door?" Tomoyo asked Eriol with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Eh… it was the wrong address," Eriol forced out, not wanting to ruin her mood. Accepting the answer, Tomoyo nodded before standing up.

"I really don't feel like continuing that dreadful movie. Anyone else feel like pizza?" Tomoyo continued as she walked over to the fridge, where a list of all of her and Sakura's favourite fast food restaurant numbers were written.

"Oh! Can we get Italian sausage on it?" Sakura exclaimed happily, jumping from her spot and running over to where Tomoyo stood.

"Any other requests for toppings on the pizza?" Tomoyo asked as she wrote down the usually items she and Sakura got on their pizza.

"What do you guys have?" Syaoran asked, stretching.

"Extra cheese, pepperoni, ham, bacon, Italian sausage, hot sauce and of course Eriol's favourite…" Tomoyo recited.

"Pineapple!" Tomoyo and Sakura chorused while breaking out into giggles.

"Every time you people get the bloody pineapple! Stop with the pineapple already!" Eriol exclaimed while throwing his hands up.

"Didn't you use to eat pineapple all the time when we were kids though Eriol?" Asked the confused Syaoran.

"Keywords there are 'use to' and 'when we were kids'. I've had quite a few bad experiences since coming to Japan. And let's all blame Taieko for that," Eriol grumbled before slumping back on the couch.

"You were the one that kept on making fun of him Eriol. I say you deserved it," Sakura made out in between giggles.

"Now who the hell is Taieko?" Syaoran asked again, even more confused.

"It's Tai. His full name's Taieko. He hates it for some reason though," Sakura responded, pausing to think. "I honestly don't know why. I think it's such a cute name."

"You told him that?" Eriol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I did," Sakura replied happily, showing Tomoyo some more items to add to their pizza.

"And then you wonder why he hates it when we call him that," Eriol laughed. Shaking a fist in his direction, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"Permission to kill the fiancée," Sakura asked eerily pleasantly with a frightening smile.

"S-Sakura?" Eriol asked as stopped laughing, immediately sounding terrified.

"Of course Sakura! I mean he is one of your best friends after all," Tomoyo told her with a smile, writing down something else on the slip of paper.

"T-Tomoyo!" Eriol scolded, eyes widening with every step Sakura took.

"You now have ten seconds, _dear_ Eriol-kun," Sakura told him blinking innocently with the same sinister smile.

"Crap!" Eriol cried as he hopped over the couch and ran to the only room in the house where there was a lock; the bathroom.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" Syaoran asked, strangely intrigued.

"Absolutely nothing… but ever since the whole waxing incident… Eriol has been very keen on not making any of our girlfriends upset," Sakura replied as she and Tomoyo nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"I'm not even going to ask," Syaoran told them with a smile and a tinge of horror as he took the list of toppings and the phone number from Tomoyo, proceeding to call the pizza place.

* * *

The following evening, clad in bright pink pyjamas and a white fluffy robe, Sakura sat at her vanity mirror, scrubbing her head with a towel, trying to absorb as much water as she could. Once she knew that she had gotten enough out, she proceeded to smooth some of the anti-frizzing hair formula Tomoyo bought her for her birthday when she dropped the bottle. Grumbling to herself, she leaned down and grabbed the bottle, nearly screaming when she saw the reflection of her beloved boyfriend behind her through the mirror.

"Dear God Tai! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting him with the bottle, before smoothing some more of the formula through her hair.

"Sorry honey, I just knew you'd be jumpy since you watched a horror movie. I just couldn't resist," Tai told her with a small smirk, and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"How did you know I watched a horror movie last night?" Sakura asked, slightly suspicious and terribly confused.

"Uh, you told me remember? When we were talking on the phone?" Tai responded, sounding quite unsure of himself.

"No I didn't. We said that since we hadn't spoken or seen in each other in about a week we would catch up on everything tonight," Sakura corrected, even more suspicious now.

"Well then, Daidouji-san must have mentioned it to me," Tai tried again.

"A-alright," Sakura told him, running a brush through her hair, not sure if she should believe him or not. He didn't sound so sure of himself. But why?

"So what did you want to do tonight? Out for dinner or rent a movie and order in," Tai asked her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"What do you feel like doing sweetie?" Sakura asked with a soft smile, her doubtful thoughts forgotten.

"Well, since we're home alone… I feel like staying in this room, and making out with my girlfriend. I haven't seen you face-to-face all week and it's been driving me crazy," Tai told her, smirking.

"Well, that could be an option too," Sakura responded laughing. "But you need to get out so I can change," she told him again while he pouted. "Out!"

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving. But hurry up!" Tai told her while she pushed him out of her bedroom door. She was laughing still. As she shut the door he heard the distinct voice of Sakura shouting 'alright,' _'Too easy,'_ he thought to himself while smirking. Looking around, and seeing no one, he walked towards the study where he knew Sakura kept all of her precious belongings such as books her father collected when he had been on archaeological digs. Turning the knob, and noticing it was locked, he cursed lightly before flicking it with his index finger, making the door open gently. Stepping into the room, he proceeded to the back immediately, knowing he didn't have much time left. Quickly browsing through the spines of the novels where he could see all the novels, he stopped at the bright pink book that was emitting an ethereal glow. Entitled 'Sakura' he gently picked it up, treating it like porcelain. Opening the book bag that was strapped across his shoulder, he opened it, getting ready to put it in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Came the venomous voice of none other than Kinomoto Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran standing behind him.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! Happy holidays and happy new year! Well, well, well, looks like Mr. Sticky Fingers has been caught in the act. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know through a review. Thanks again and ja ne!

**— SweetBabyGurl**


	9. Chapter 8

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** animemistress419, Mysticmoonempress, Pink Sakura, cherrysinger, MiniSparky, chikichiki, Spyrothetitan06, foreverlost, dragonspirit888, maixwolfblossom, Avelyn Lauren, VampiricEternity, (five asterisks), Katherine, twilightstar-1, ori-chan, LadyAkina, Pinaygrrl, AnimeObsessionFantasy, A LiTTle SomeOnE, FlowerLover, ShaoShao, SS43v3r, czakali, wintersweet, BeatBabe, SweetStarry, cRoZxaNgeL, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, iloveanime8, kurisiuaru, Carmela-chan, SaKuRaStArS

* * *

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Eight  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl**

* * *

"K-Kinomoto-san, I wasn't expecting to see you and the gang back so early from the store," Tai stuttered dropping the flap of his bag, though the book remained in his hand. 

"I'm going to ask you one more time Tai. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Touya asked once more, losing his patience and taking a step towards the younger man.

"Touya, there must be a logical explanation for this. I mean, what would Tai be doing with a book like that?" Eriol protested, trying to help out his friend. He couldn't really be stealing the Sakura book, proving himself to be the enemy… could he?

"Of course not! It's me you guys," Tai laughed nervously.

"Or is it that you know what that book is really for and are just like the rest of them? Only wanting Sakura for her power," Syaoran spat, looking at him with disgust. Suddenly, the fearful and nervous look on his face was replaced by a mischievous smile.

"How the hell do you know about Sakura?" Touya asked, turning on him.

"That's another story, let's deal with his case first," Syaoran answered with a wry smile before turning back to Tai.

"You know, it's because of your aura that I never really liked you in the first place. You were after the girl I loved who didn't even remember me because of our famous magician here, and then I had to perform so many spells to wipe their minds of who the one who broke her heart really was, replacing them with someone else. But, just as I've manipulated all of your memories before, I can do it again," he told them simply with an ever growing smirk.

"Y-You're the reason why we had to erase Sakura's memory?" Eriol whispered, his eyes growing with understanding every second.

"Why of course Eriol. Don't you remember?" Tai asked with a smirk.

"Tai, why are you doing this? You're supposed to be our friend and Sakura's boyfriend," Tomoyo asked in her usual quiet voice.

"If that's what you all thought then I'm a better actor than I thought. I've been after this book the entire time, but you bloody people have always been in the way," Tai responded angrily tightening his grip on the Sakura book and holding it higher in the air. But just as he was about to make his exit, the book vanished from his hands, making him look around in shock before he saw her by the doorway.

"Leave, or else you'll have to pay the price. Don't even think about trying your little _spells_ again either. A barrier's been put up. Now get out," Sakura spat, her voice dangerously low. She was wearing a white tank top and baby blue jeans as she clutched the Sakura book to her chest, tears welling in her eyes. Tai opened his mouth to say something, but at the last minute shut it and disappeared. "I want an explanation. Now."

"L-Let's sit down first," Eriol told her, as he walked towards the living room, everyone following behind him eager to gain understanding of what was going on.

* * *

"Well? Someone better start talking," Sakura told her friends and older brother impatiently whilst tapping her foot. 

"Li you better be the first to start. Tai we can figure out, but you've been _living_ with my kaijuu," Touya told him with a harsh glare.

"Eriol's my cousin, not just my best friend," Syaoran obliged, beginning his own explanation. "My father was the leader of the Li Clan which my mother now is the head of since he died, and I'll be taking it over when I'm married," Syaoran continued.

"What's the Li Clan and what does it have to do with me?" Sakura asked in an unusually cold tone.

"The Li Clan are descendants of Clow Reed. We've been learning from his teachings and following in his footsteps for generations. In fact, you were _never_ supposed to be the one after the cards. It was supposed to be _me. I_ was the one who was supposed to capture them. _I _was supposed to be the ruler of the cards. And because of _you_, my family was disgraced because _I_ wasn't able to do all of those things. All because _you_ got in the way," he answered, a glimmer of anger contained in his eyes.

"Suck it up. I'm the mistress of the cards now, so stop crying. They chose me and there's nothing you can do about it. Unless I want them to, they'll never listen to you so don't even try to take them from me," Sakura retorted in a calm manner.

"Alright guys, let's stop getting so irrational now and calm down," Eriol told the two of them.

"You knew he was a descendant of yours and a possible threat to me but you told me to _live_ with him anyway? How could you do that Eriol? You put me and my magic in jeopardy," Sakura asked him, her eyes taking on a different shade of emerald.

"He would never do anything to hurt you Sakura. You actually think I'd do something like that to you?" Eriol asked, despair filling his voice.

"You did once, didn't you?" Sakura remarked, a hard look set upon her face.

"That was a mistake we all made Sakura-chan. Please don't blame Eriol for it. It wasn't just his and mine, it was yours too. We didn't push you to do anything you wanted to," Tomoyo told her friend while setting a hand on her shoulder softly. Sakura nodded slightly.

"She's right. I'm sorry," Sakura told her other best friend, ashamed of her previous words.

"You're upset, it's alright. But, now that Syaoran is out in the open, back to Tai," Eriol spoke once more annoyed.

"Can you bring back my memories?" Sakura asked, not asking any questions about what happened with Tai, considering she heard it all from her own room.

"I don't know. I'd need to draw off of Yue and Keroberos. And even that might not be enough. I gave up my powers long ago," Eriol told her with a solemn expression.

"I'll do it. After Kinomoto, I'm the strongest. But what's bringing back her memories going to do for her?" Syaoran asked.

"I fought him once, when I found out who he was. My dreams told me that much. And since I won, if I remember his weaknesses and how I did it…" Sakura trailed off.

"She'll be able to do it again. I'll call Yuki," Touya finished for her.

"Who's Yuki now?" Syaoran asked, exasperated of being left out in the dark.

"He's the human form of Sakura's moon guardian, Yue," Eriol answered before Touya left.

"Is Yuki in even in the country? Last time I checked he was in New York for some business intervention," Sakura asked confused.

"He hasn't called any of us. But Touya will probably just call his cell phone," Tomoyo answered. "Sakura-chan this is the most action that's happened in years! I'll finally have something good to video tape and I'll get to make you another costume. Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed making Sakura and Eriol sweat drop.

"You'll be moving out Li-san," Sakura told him curtly before turning on her heel and entering her bedroom.

"How did everything get so complicated so quickly?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his temples.

"Didn't I tell you?" Eriol asked with a grin. "Nothing much happens here often. But when it does… it's usually pretty big. Let the games begin."

**TBC

* * *

**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I've just finished up my exams so I'll be able to write a few other chapters and edit them throughout the weeks. Also, another apology that this chapter was short, a _major_ writer's block has been stopping my ideas. But now, with a little bit more drama, things will finally start to get going. Well despite the not so well developed chapter, I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review! Ja ne!

_**-- SweetBabyGurl**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** Avelyn Lauren, SaKuRaStArS, chikichiki, LadyAkina, AnimeObsessionFantasy, animemistress419, FlowerLover, Pinaygrrl, iluvanime493, lilqtazn625, Mystic Moon Empress, zeddy222, VampiricEternity, Ereshkigalgirl, kurisitaru, Spyrothetitan06, A Little Someone, Lil-Sakura-Angel, BitterSweetMel, czakali, iloveanime8, kawaii-fan, maixwolfblossom, kmmgirly, Wolf Blossom, Doggie-Love, kawaiiseeker987

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Nine  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl**

Crossed legged on the floor, eyes shut tightly, palms softly placed on her knees, Sakura sat. She wasn't meditating as her friends thought when they opened her door, only to close it quietly once more, and she was doing anything with her magic as Eriol and her older brother thought. She was simply thinking. Simply thinking how things had gotten so complicated so suddenly. Why had she trusted Tai in the first place? Why had she even gone out with him when she knew there was a suspicious air that hung around him? Now that he knew she knew about him, how the hell was she going to protect her magic and everything else she held dear? She knew that one thing clear though. The reason why she felt so uncomfortable in his embrace and spending time with him as a girlfriend was because she didn't love him. She just loved the prospect of being with him… of being with anyone. She just didn't want to be alone. But Tai and her cards were the last of things in her mind. The thing — or rather person who occupied her mind the most was the one who made her do things she never would have thought doing, say things she never thought she would say, think things she never would have thought: Li Syaoran.

There was something about this man that drove her crazy… both in good ways and bad. Before she could even worry about how he felt about her… she needed to know how she felt about him. She thought he was hot and an incredibly amazing kisser; his kisses always made all of her senses alert. That was a given. That was there from day one, even when she thought she still was in love with Tai. But there was something more with this Li Syaoran. No matter how much she pushed him away from her, no matter how much she tried to keep her distance from him, it couldn't be done for long. It was as if there a magnetic pull there… and it kept on beckoning her to him. She thought about him all the time too. When she was awake, she constantly thought about what he was doing or what he was thinking. Hell! She even had dreams about the man. So, at first her thoughts were infatuation. But… if it were just infatuation why did she want to get to know him better? Why did she love the way he treated her? Why did she love him both inside in out. Suddenly, her emerald green eyes shot open in a shocking realization.

"Oh…my…God…" was all that escaped from her lips in something short from a whisper.

* * *

"Yuki's just wrapping up some of his meetings and telling everyone there's an emergency back home. He'll be here by tomorrow morning considering he still has a few more things to do that can't wait," Touya told the three in the kitchen. Syaoran nodded slightly, while Tomoyo bit her lip.

"That's good. I've added onto the barrier around the place and the same barrier that Sakura's placed around us. With both of our magic, it should be stronger and with an additional spell I've placed around us, any spells directed at us will only be absorbed, making us stronger," Eriol explained. Everyone nodded, silence enveloping them once more.

"I think you should talk to her Syaoran," Tomoyo voiced finally, breaking the thoughts of her companions.

"What!" Both Touya and Syaoran asked, one outraged, the other bewildered, snapping their attention to her.

"She's my best friend. I know her better than anyone. And trust me; she's really confused about things right now. And most of that centers in around you, Syaoran. She feels something for you, and right now she's still figuring out if she wants to accept it," Tomoyo explained.

"Has she talked to you about anything like that yet?" Eriol asked, curious.

"No, but your friends always figure out how you feel for someone before you do. Sakura figured out I was in love with you before I did," Tomoyo told her fiancée.

"That's true," Eriol murmured.

"Listen here gaki, the moment we no longer need you for anything anymore, you're outta here. Don't get any bright ideas. And until then, stay the hell away from my baby sister!" Touya growled, standing up so he towered over the sitting Syaoran.

"You listen. I don't even know what I'm going to do about your _precious_ baby sister! I have enough problems with this as it is! I finally find a girl I like and she has to be the mistress of the cards. She took the title from me! So back off old man!" Syaoran yelled back.

"Syaoran, calm down," Eriol told his friend, knowing this wouldn't lead to anything good.

"Who do you think you're calling old man!" Touya questioned, a vein sticking out from the side of his head.

"Now Touya-kun, no need to get so hasty," Tomoyo told her older cousin timidly. She was always quite scared of Touya.

"Who does it look like I'm calling old man!" Syaoran asked, standing up also, rolling up his sleeves.

"That will be enough," Sakura's quiet, but powerful voice spoke out, causing the two men to stop their bickering.

"Sakura are you feeling better?" Eriol asked.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" Tomoyo asked immediately after Eriol.

"Yes, I'm feeling better, and yeah. I'm going to out and get some pizza for everyone. Pepperoni good?" Sakura asked as she looked around, her gaze lingering on Syaoran before turning to her brother. "If I take longer than usual, don't worry. I'm going to buy some groceries as well since we have none."

"I'll go with you," Syaoran volunteered, grabbing his jacket.

"Like hell you will," Touya threatened.

"Touya, you can't come with me. I need you to stay here, you're not safe if you go out there… I can't worry about you too. If you want to come, then come Syaoran," Sakura told the two as she put on her shoes and left.

"Don't worry Syaoran. It'll get better soon," Tomoyo told him comfortingly while he just nodded and ran out the door after her.

"Will it?" Touya asked, worried.

"I hope so," Tomoyo murmured before turning to the sink to wash dishes.

"Never lose hope. Because sometimes, that's all you've got left," Eriol told the two comfortingly, hugging his wife and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! Just to let you know, for those of you who are also reading **I Hate You!** It's being put on hold until this fiction is finished. If you'd like some more details, please go to my profile for they will all be there. So how was this chapter? Some things have been discovered, and in the next chapter, Sakura and Syaoran will be left alone to talk things through. What are they going to do about Tai and Sakura's forgotten memories? Is Syaoran bitter about the fact Sakura is the ruler over the cards, a role he was supposed to have? Or is he accepting the fact and moving on — with or without Sakura? Better yet, will Sakura accept him for who he his now that she knows more about him than she'd rather? You'll have to find out in the next installment of **Love Over Lust?**

**_— SweetBabyGurl_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** chikichiki, FlowerLover, pinaygrrl, Avelyn Lauren, AnimeObsessionFantasy, kawaiiseeker987, X-Sprinter, kawaiitenshisakura, Wolf Blossom, animemistress419, kurisutaru, Spyrothetitant, (five asterisks), Serenity, ori-chan, Mystic Moon Empress, Vampiric Eternity, A Little Someone, SaKuRaStArS, EreshkigalGirl, mindnite cherry blossoms, maixwolfblossom, LilacBlu, kmmgirly, XxhopexX, shortygirl333, czakali, PincessSakuraTenshi12, Yusukes girl Keiko, S A K U R A22, disturbed tammi, Sakura-tenshii, Tinaptran, zeddy222

* * *

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Ten  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl

* * *

**

Silence enveloped them as they walked to the store, their paces matching the other.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked, tired of the silence.

"I never said…" Syaoran began.

"You didn't need to," Sakura cut him off. Syaoran let out a sigh before grabbing her hand, making her come to a halt. "We have to keep on moving. I don't want to be out here for too long."

"What are we?" Syaoran asked with a small nod as he kept on walking with Sakura.

"I am the Cards Mistress and you are the one who was supposed to try and take them from me, but that never did happen as Eriol foresaw," Sakura told him with a stern expression.

"What?" Syaoran asked, utterly confused.

"When I first opened the book, all of the cards but The Windy flew out, so I had to begin the process of capturing them and returning them to the book. While I was still capturing them, you were supposed to interfere. When you didn't we knew something was wrong, but moved on anyway," Sakura explained to him.

"So you're telling me we were supposed to meet before now?" Syaoran asked, not believing what he was told, but was given the affirmative by Sakura's nod. "What kind of crap is this?"

"Fate screwed up somewhere and now we have to pay the consequences. I didn't realize who you were until you said you were from the Li Clan. It only made sense that Eriol would tell you of all people, someone whom I had never met to come live with me, if you were him. But of course, this is what I know, and not what you want to know. So what do you want to know Li-kun," Sakura asked, taking the risk of glancing into his amber eyes; something she should not have done.

"Sakura please, come with me. I can't talk to you with your attention diverted like this," Syaoran told her, grasping her arm firmly but not painfully. Eyes downcast, she nodded, allowing him to lead her wherever he wanted her to go.

* * *

Sitting in a booth fit for two, Sakura sipped her hot chocolate quietly, waiting for Syaoran to begin. She stared at him momentarily, watching his large hands stir his mocha with the stir stick, looking into the cream coloured drink before taking a small sip and looking back up at her.

"I knew who you were from the day I arrived in Japan. So I thought I'd have some fun. My first impression was that you were too hot to be the Card Mistress, you looked weak," Syaoran began, looking her in the eyes, not missing the flash of anger in her eyes when he said the word weak. "I didn't really care about the fact that you had a boyfriend, there had been others that had boyfriends that I got rid of, but for you it wasn't so simple," he continued, leaning back in his chair.

"So you pretended to like me just to have some fun?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"That's how it started," Syaoran sighed. "But… I started to like you. Then, eventually," Syaoran continued.

"Don't say it. I hate mind games Li," Sakura cut him off for the second time, looking at the dark brown liquid in her cup.

"I grew to love you," Syaoran continued talking through her, despite her words. "No matter what title you have, I love you."

"Then what do we do about this now? You know we can't be together," Sakura whispered.

"Why not?" Syaoran questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Your family will hate me. They wanted to cards in their family, but I have them. Not you. The last thing they'll want is for me to be anywhere near you," Sakura told him.

"Well frankly," he told her, his voice a fragment above a whisper as he leaned in close to her face, "I don't care."

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked, removing her hand from her lap to the table. Syaoran immediately grabbed it with one hand and with the other tilted her face so he could see her eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked softly, when he saw her nod he continued. "Then I'm sure." The two exchanged a small knowing smile before Sakura's cell phone rang, interrupting the moment.

"Moshi moshi Sakura speaking," Sakura answered before the muffled yelling of Touya was heard on the other end. "Hai, hai. We got a little sidetracked. We'll be home in an hour at the most. No! Kami Touya! You worry too much. Yeah, yeah love you too. Ja ne," Sakura replied in an exasperated voice.

"He thinks we're doing something ne?" Syaoran asked with a light smirk when she put her phone back in her pocket, making her smile. "Why not prove him right?" Syaoran asked with the same devilish grin making Sakura giggle before hitting him playfully on the arm. Getting up, Syaoran dropped a few dollar bills and taking her hand in his, walked to the grocery store.

* * *

"What could possibly be taking them so long!" Touya growled, pacing up and down before the door.

"Kinomoto-san, if you don't stop pacing so much you're going to ware a spot into the ground," Eriol told him mischievously.

"Listen here you four eyed freak. My baby sister is out there with some jerk!" Touya snapped.

"Touya-kun, they just went to the grocery store for crying out loud!" Tomoyo told her older cousin, trying to calm him down.

"But she's with that… that… that Chinese _gaki_!" Touya exclaimed, left eye twitching making Tomoyo and Eriol slowly back away from the elder man. Just at that moment, the trio heard muffled voices followed by the insertion of what sounded like a key before the loving couple, Sakura and Syaoran, stepped into the eerily quiet apartment.

"Ehhh, did we miss something?" Sakura asked nervously, placing the pizza she carried in her hands on the kitchen counter while Syaoran proceeded to place all the freshly bought groceries in their proper places.

"Was he just… holding… your… hand?" Touya asked, his trusty left eye acting up once more.

"Ano… Touya… did you want some ice cream? I want some ice cream! Let's all have ice cream! Oh! Will you look at the time! It's time-to-talk-with-Tomoyo-of-the-events-of-today time. See ya!" Sakura muttered quickly before grabbing the young woman's hand that let out a surprised yelp and ran into Sakura's bedroom.

"And people tell me _my_ girlfriend's weird," Eriol told Touya dot-eyed. "They obviously haven't met your sister," he concluded before walking over to the TV set to watch his favourite television series. Of course this was a mistake. He left Touya and Syaoran alone.

Growling, Touya walked over the man, or as others would describe from their point of view, "fresh meat", grabbed his arm, making him stop placing the cookies in the cookie jar, and following the elder man outside getting ready for the yelling of his lifetime.

* * *

"So, what happened!" Tomoyo squealed sitting down on Sakura's bed.

"Well we were walking to the grocery store and I told him all about what Eriol told me about how he was supposed to interfere and even though he didn't we just kept on doing what we were supposed to," Sakura told her friend happily.

* * *

"And then?" Touya demanded, glaring daggers at his sister's new boyfriend.

"Then I asked her to come with me to this café and we had something to drink and talked things out. If you're wondering if I kissed her, I didn't… at that very moment," Syaoran replied with a smirk.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Touya growled, making Syaoran smirk.

* * *

"We've kissed before," Sakura murmured shyly. "Several times."

* * *

"WHAT!" "KAWAII!" The two words were screamed simultaneously, making a sleeping Eriol jolt awake.

"Where's the fire!" He exclaimed rushing up and looking around. Finding none he fell back on the couch sound asleep.

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hey there everyone! That, was a pretty much pointless chapter. But it was long overdue. In the next chapter, we get into the good stuff, I guarantee it. Some of you said that this was starting to move a bit too fast, so I hope this helps slow it down a little. Thanks for sticking by this fic even though it's taking me a million years to write! I'll try and get another chapter out soon alright? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Ja ne!

SweetBabyGurl


	12. Chapter 11

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** xxMeillionxTruongxx, AnimeObsessionFantasy, czakali, MiniSparky, Mystic Moon Empress, Vicki, kawaii-fan, Spyrothetitan, FlowerLover, ori-chan, Genuiine, kawaiisakura05, chikichiki, lilqtazn625, Pinaygrrl, Tinaptran, Lonely Angel of Serene, Cherry Princess Sakura, kurisutaru, Avelyn Lauren, VampiricEternity, a little someone, My Dream's Shadow, animemistress419, midnite cherry blossomz, x mysticalxstarz x , PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, CherryFreakyFunK, kawaiiseeker987, kagomefan, cuteblossom, Amyjaa

* * *

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Eleven  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl

* * *

**

"Okay, so what's next?" Sakura asked her best friend as she sat before the vanity mirror, the amethyst eyed woman stroking her long auburn locks with a hairbrush.

"Well you've talked to Li-kun and things are good with the two of you now right?" Tomoyo asked making Sakura nod. "Have you talked to Kinomoto-kun?"

"Unfortunately, that didn't go as well as planned. He kind of… found me before I had the chance to figure out what I was going to say," Sakura told her, wincing at the memory.

**- Flashback -**

_"Sakura Kinomoto! What are you and that Chinese gaki!" Touya demanded, barging into her bedroom._

_"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed, caught off guard. _

_"Answer me!" Touya growled._

_"Well, we've had our… eh… trials together, and we've realized that we're really compatible," Sakura blurted out. "And uh… he's a really sweet guy and would never do anything that I wouldn't like!" Sakura continued._

_"I don't like him. I never have and I never will. If you do **anything** stupid with him, I'll you first, and** then** I'll kill him. If he ever makes you cry he'll see the light of day again. Understand?" Touya threatened, making Sakura nod vigorously as he took his leave._

**- End of Flashback- **

"Let's just say we're… in understandable terms right now," she answered.

"Well, those are all of the personal problems out the way. Now, you've got to deal with Tai," Tomoyo told her friend solemnly.

"But how do I do that Tomoyo? I mean, what do I have to do to get him to leave me and the cards alone?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I believe I can help with that," a voice came loud and clear from the doorway.

"What can we do Eriol?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with hope while Tomoyo smiled at him with adoration. With a small smile and the motion of the hand, his best friend and his fiancée followed after him into another room.

* * *

"You're not into séances now, are you Eriol-kun? I mean, I understand you're surprised Touya didn't go after Syaoran-kun with a machete and all… but this is taking it the next extent," Sakura told her friend with a raised eyebrow as she took a look around the spacious room. The curtains were drawn in the lightly coloured room making it seem as if it were glowing. There were candles set all of the room, most especially in the center where Sakura's symbols were formed with the candles; a sun, a moon and finally a star all interlacing with one another. 

"I've been doing some research and I've consulted the Elders of the Li Clan. We were thinking that if you were to sit in your insignia, Tai would have no way of touching you because you're too deep in with your magic. Plus, Syaoran and I would be putting all of our magic towards there as well," Eriol explained.

"Okay," Sakura replied, letting the last syllable of the word roll out, "and what do I do from there?"

"Hey, I only come up with the ideas," Eriol told them, his hands held up in defence making Sakura and Tomoyo fall down anime style, "you're supposed to come up with the rest."

"I suppose you could try talking to him at first. I mean, he did love you at one point after all," Tomoyo suggested while biting her lower lip, a nervous tone overtaking her.

"Talking will get you nowhere Sakura," a masculine voice spoke from the door, making the trio jump.

"Mou! You two have got to stop doing that!" Sakura scolded at once, placing a hand over her heavily beating heart.

"Then what do you suggest we do oh great and wonderful Syaoran," Tomoyo asked in mock praise, letting out her nerves.

"Well, first we'll have to get him here, and then…"

Let the games begin.

* * *

"Sakura?" The voice of the ever familiar Tai called out to the empty house. It was dark inside for all the curtains were drawn, candles being the house's only source of light. "Sakura where are you!" 

"You always were impatient Tai," her scent attacked his senses before her voice even reached him.

"You would know best. Now what's this you wanted to talk about?" Tai asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and well… it would be great if we could do this whole take over the world thing together," Sakura told him sweetly, though her voice was serious. A wide grin spread across his lips, making him gather her up in his arms.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Sakura! I really did start to care about you over the time we spent together you know. But something else you should know in that I don't love you… yet," he added hastily when he saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm glad," she told, a soft look taking over her eyes. "Why don't we sit down and have you tell me all about the plan now that the cards are on your side?" Sakura coxed gently as she took a seat on the ground amidst the candles, him sitting before her.

"Sakura why are you sitting in your symbol?" he asked in a harsh tone, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"You're right Tai, you're not stupid," Sakura sighed, leaning back so the palms of her hands supported her. "But you're not that smart either. In case you haven't noticed, there are other people in this room. And since you're sitting in between enchanted candles, I'm going to get to do to you what you've always done to me," Sakura hissed through her teeth standing up in defiance.

"And what would that be, cherry blossom?" he asked, struggling to be free while invisible strands of pink, green and blue magic held him securely in place.

"I'll take away your memory… but most importantly I'll take away your magic," she whispered deathly low, close his face while his eyes widened in shock.

**TBC**

**Readers:** You all have official permission to murder me. I know, it's been forever to update, but so much has been going on lately. I've finally had my personal life sorted out, so you'll be getting chapters a lot more now, I promise! This story is finishing so quickly, I don't know what to do with it. But it will be finished! The story is slowly coming to a close, and since I really don't know where this is going anymore, it might take some time since I want it to go as smoothly as possible without having the ending all abrupt and everything. Thank you so much for staying with this fiction since there has been quite a few bumps along the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to drop a review for me to let me know what you think of it alright? Thanks again and ja ne!

**— SweetBabyGurl **


	13. Chapter 12

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** kurisutaru, Pinaygrrl, LilacBlu, MiniSparky, czakali, Sakura Li 2389, chikichiki, MysticMoonEmpress, Avelyn Lauren, a little someone, Spyrothetitan, animemistress419, My Dream's Shadow, shadow glider, SS&ET, RoCkS, kawaiisakura05, iluvse7en09, ori-chan, FlowerLover, VampiricEternity, iloveanime8, Ice-Jade-Angel, Aharah Musici, AnimeObsessionFantasy, kawaiiseeker987

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Twelve  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl**

At the sound of Sakura's threat, the foursome was surprised when Tai burst out into peals of laughter, his face growing into a bright shade of red. Though abruptly, he halted and looked around, blinking in confusion.

"Oh, you were serious," he stated in surprise while everyone else rolled their eyes. "And how exactly, do you plan on doing that? You should know by now I'm covered with hexes in case anyone ever tried to do anything to me. That way, it's the opposite effect. So, little cherry blossom, if you try to remove my magic, it'll reflect and remove your own. Have fun," he informed her with an arrogant grin.

"You forget, I have half of the Clow Reed on my side. Those hexes can easily be removed. Eriol, you're up!" Sakura shouted across the room so he could hear her. Jumping down from his position above, he shut his eyes gently, but quickly snapped them open.

"Sakura, over there please," Eriol told her, a tone of urgency present, as the two walked over to a corner of the house where Eriol pointed to.

"What's wrong Eriol?" Asked Sakura, a worried expression on her face.

"Like he said, he has lots of hexes on him. Powerful ones. This might take a few hours, so maybe you could practice the chant a few more times before you actually perform it on him. And I'm not too sure about this anymore Sakura. What if I happen to miss one? You could get hurt," Eriol told her worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Eriol. I have faith in you," Sakura smiled. "This isn't going as we planned, so I'll just take Tomoyo and Syaoran out of here for about 45 minutes. We'll be back just to see how everything's going. If there's any trouble at all, you know how to reach me," she assured before getting Syaoran and Tomoyo and walking away.

"It's just you and me Erri, let's get to work," Tai taunted his old friend with a grin while Eriol let out a sigh.

"This is going to be a hell of an evening," Eriol muttered himself, sauntering over to Tai.

* * *

Sighing, Sakura fell into a nearby chair, placing her elbows on her knees and her face into her hands. She let out a loud groan before standing up quickly and shutting her eyes tightly previous to opening them up almost immediately.

"Sakura, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" He best friend asked her, whom was sitting in the chair opposite of her.

"If he can't do anything to counter against us, then yes, this is the right thing to do," Sakura responded before sitting down in the chair she had jus got up from.

"Are you sure you can bring yourself to do it though?" Tomoyo asked once more.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"That stuff you've said about how you never really loved him and how you were just confused… it's all bull. Both you and I know that Sakura. You had fantasies of spending the rest of your life with this man! Feelings like those don't just wash away overnight! Don't run from this Sakura. If you run away from how you feel about him, it'll only be worse. **Much** worse. That's the last thing you want right now honey," Tomoyo explained with a soft expression in her eyes.

"Tomoyo, I know feelings like those don't go away overnight… and… I guess I was just saying that I never really loved him in the first place to make the pain go away of his betrayal. But Tomoyo, these feelings I've had for him have slowly been going away. I don't feel as strongly as I used to about him," Sakura tried to reason.

"So the fact still remains that you still have some feelings for him," Tomoyo stated. In return Sakura nodded before looking down, somewhat ashamed, before looking up in time so Tomoyo could see the confusion written on her face after her last set of words. "Then that could be a problem."

* * *

"You know Erri, I don't know why you're doing this, really. We used to be such good friends less than a month ago. We used to do absolutely everything together. Stupid Li-san, he stole my best friend from me," Tai told Eriol with a slight pout.

"Shut up with the nicknames and you sure as hell know why I'm doing this. Don't even bring Syaoran into this. You'll never be half the man he is," Eriol told him through gritted teeth. It was the same thing over and over. Eriol would be working quickly and quietly on the spells, then Tai would say something to make him lose his concentration. Eriol was about halfway done with the removal of the hexes though it had been two hours. He didn't know what he was going to do if Tai kept up with his smart remarks.

"What's wrong Erri? Are you upset that I started out to use Sakura just to get to the Sakura Cards… or is it worse? Is it the fact that I got by you unnoticed, and then proceeded to become your best friend that bothers you most?" Tai asked once more devilishly. In an instant, Eriol brought his fist up and connected it with Tai's jaw, making his head pound against the cold hard floor. Spitting out the blood that entered his mouth, he spoke again with a sinister smile. "Now, now Erri no need to get upset just because I hit a soft spot."

"Damnit Tai! Shut the hell up and let me do this in peace!" Eriol screamed as he continued with the spells. Tai inwardly grinned, knowing Eriol was approaching breaking point. Now all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity.

* * *

"What on earth are you talking about Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"You still have feelings for him right? So the question is will you be able to bring yourself to take away every memory of you that has **ever** existed in his mind? Will you be able to take away the thing he holds most dear? Will you be able to take away his magic?" Tomoyo questioned Sakura gravely.

"O-Of course I'll be able to Tomoyo!" Sakura laughed nervously. "It needs to be done!"

"I know it **needs** to be done. But can you do it is what I'm asking," Tomoyo told her once more.

"I…I…" Sakura began. She lowered her head once more. "I don't know."

**TBC**

**Readers: **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Many of you said in your reviews that it couldn't have been **this** easy for them to get rid of Tai. Of course not! I mean his magic may be weak and all, but Sakura's still our little compassionate Sakura. So, not much of a cliff hanger this time, ne? Well, thanks for reading and don't forget to review to let me know what you thought! Thanks again and ja ne!

**— SweetBabyGurl**


	14. Chapter 13

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** My Dream's Shadow, VampiricEternity, LadyAkina, animemistress419, chikichiki, FlowerLover, MiniSparky, woLfie-chan, Avelyn Lauren, MIkala, MysticMoonempress, ori-chan, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Sakura Li 2389, iluvse7en09, Pinaygrrl, Tinaptran, Lonely Angel of Serene, czakali

* * *

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Thirteen  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl

* * *

**

"Now Eriol-san, there's no need for the harsh words top use against your **best** friend," Tai taunted once more.

"You **were** my best friend Tai. And that's past tense. Take time to ensure you don't forget that," Eriol replied harshly.

"Then if we were best friends once, can't we be best friends again? I mean… doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? You're the one that taught me that," Tai told him.

"Yes, that's true that everyone does deserve a second chance but…" Eriol trailed off.

"But what? We're all human. We all make mistakes. I've realized my mistake. Now can't you let me go and allow me to make it up to you and Tomoyo-san. And most especially Sakura-chan. You don't want her to continue to be hurting do you? You always said you've always felt responsible for the death of her mother. So why not let us both be able to make up for it in one shot," Tai chastised.

"But, Sakura said that it wasn't my fault," Eriol whispered, the usage of his magic ceasing.

"Of course she would say that. You know how Sakura is. But we both know the truth," he coaxed.

"If I let you do you promise to make Sakura feel better?" Eriol asked, hopeful.

"Of course my dear friend. Of course," Tai assured. Eriol bit his lip for a few moments, thinking what the best choice would be. Eventually, he nodded and released his magic that was holding Tai allowing him to be free.

"WOOD! BIND HIM TO THE FLOOR!" Sakura cried from the door.

"Sakura!" Eriol cried, shocked.

"Eriol! What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want him to be free so he can—" Sakura began, but was cut off.

"I freed him so he could make up your mother's death to you on my behalf," Eriol interrupted.

"Eriol! That was never your fault! And don't believe his bullshit! Come on Eriol, you should know better than this," Sakura screeched vehemently.

"But Sakura… I… I hurt you," her friend told her with his head hung low in shame.

"Eriol… it was never your fault. If anyone is to blame it's Clow Reed for calling her back into his time to retrieve the key for the Clow Cards. And Eriol, that's not you. You're Hiiragizawa Eriol, not Clow Reed," Sakura explained to him with a soft smile.

"But Tai said—" Eriol began.

"Don't believe a word Tai says Eriol," Sakura interrupted. "He lied to us all once; he'll surely do it again."

"How can you say that about me dear Sakura-chan," Tai mock gasped. "After all we've been through."

"You know, I was thinking just that myself. We've been through so much together Tai," Sakura told him as she lowered herself to his level so she could look him in the eye. "I wasn't sure if I'd be able to strip you of your magic. And the truth is… I can't."

"What! You're going to let him get away with everything that he's done!" Syaoran screamed from the entrance of the door.

"Of course not you moron!" Sakura growled playfully. "I'm just going to send him to another dimension," she added happily.

"What the hell!" Tai cursed.

"You heard me _sweetie_. Say goodbye to the earth realm," Sakura told him with a bright smile on her face although you could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. It was taking every ounce of emotional strength she had to do this. "Have all the hexes been removed Eriol?" Sakura asked before swallowing a mouthful of air. Solemnly, he nodded.

"Move Card," Sakura whispered as the card floated into her hand. The small spirit of the card poked its head through the top of the card just enough so it was able to see its mistress. "I want you to take Tai and send him to another dimension that's very far from here. Do you understand?" The little spirit looked quite uneasy but nodded. Within a flash of light, both The Move Card and Tai disappeared before the move reappeared once more.

"That seemed a little too easy," Syaoran remarked as he looked around cautiously.

"It does," Tomoyo agreed as she stepped into the room, knowing the commotion was partially over.

"Do you guys feel that? What's going—" Sakura began feeling something different in her body, eyes wide before she disappeared with a flash and was replaced with Tai who wore a menacing smirk.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" Tai asked with the same smirk before knocking Eriol and Syaoran to the ground in one blow who were too shocked to respond in time, sending them into a spiralling sinister abyss.

* * *

When Syaoran and Eriol awoke they were tied to a chair, back to back. Tai was mixing together a concoction that neither them knew nothing of since they were out cold for such a long period of time.

"W-What have you done with Tomoyo?" Eriol asked the moment he came to.

"Oh! You boys are finally awake!" Tai exclaimed with a large grin before returning back to his mixture.

"What have you done with Tomoyo!" Eriol demanded.

"Not to worry. I've always liked Tomoyo, so I just knocked her out for a few days. She'll be fine soon," Tai assured with the wave of his hand, not bothering to look up.

"If you've hurt her I'll—" Eriol threatened.

"You'll what? Jump out from the ropes I've tied you with and kill me?" Tai asked laughing, still not bothering to look up. Eriol's anger was building up in addition to his worry for both Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, since buddy Eriol here missed one of my hexes, we switched places. She's in another dimension _with _the cards while I'm stuck here _without_ them." Tai explained running his finger down the list before he landed to a particular item he had to add to his potion.

"How do we get her back?" Syaoran asked once more, this time with urgency.

"That, I don't know," Tai growled in frustration. At this, Syaoran smiled and threw a dagger at him where it plunged him in the heart. Little did either Eriol or Tai know, while Eriol was distracting him with his talk of Tomoyo, Syaoran was subtly able to free one of his hands.

"No! Syaoran what did you just do!" Eriol cried as Tai fell to the floor in a heap, his blood falling into the crevices of the wooden floor.

"I got rid of Tai! Something that none of you bloody people seem to have the ability to do!" Syaoran shouted.

"You are honestly nothing short of an idiot! He was working on a potion to get Sakura and the cards back here! But no! You just have to kill him before he finishes!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Oh…" Came Syaoran's smart reply. "So what do we do from here?"

"I have no idea," Eriol sighed, the frustration and confusion evident in his voice. "First thing though… untie me!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Readers:** Hello there! How did you all enjoy the chapter? I hope you liked it. Sorry for the shortness, but this chapter was needed, and I promise the next one will be much longer. Sad to say, but this fiction is coming to a close. I was going to end off with a lot more depth here, but I thought I'd give it to you in a few more instalments instead of probably just two more. Please leave a review for me to let me know what you think alright? Thanks a lot and ja ne!

**--- SweetBabyGurl**


	15. Chapter 14

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** chikichiki, MiniSparky, LadyAkina, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Spyrothetitan, Pinarygrrl, MysticMoonEmpress, ori-chan, animemistress419, My Dream's Shadow, Ice-Jade-Angel, FlowerLover, iluvse7en09, kawaiisakura05, Avelyn Lauren, Tinaptran, MewMewPower389, Dark- Cherry Angel, Aharah Musici, Midnight Crystal, Vampiric Eternity, kawaiiseeker987, PinkCh3rryBlossom

* * *

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Fourteen  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl

* * *

**

"Tomoyo! Are you okay?" The words left Eriol's mouth the moment he saw her lying there on the couch. He immediately grabbed her wrist when she didn't respond and let out a sigh of relief. "She has a strong pulse. She's probably just knocked out."

"She doesn't seem to have any injuries either, so it looks like she's fine," Syaoran assured.

"Alright, good. Now as for Tai, let's bury him," Eriol told Syaoran hurriedly.

"Forget Tai! We need to find Sakura!" Syaoran scolded.

"We need to clean up _your_ mess first," Eriol shot at him.

"Alright, alright. Let's hurry up and do this then," Syaoran sighed as he begrudgingly trudged over to Tai's bloody body, Eriol trialing not too far behind him.

Five hours later, Eriol and Syaoran sat in the same place they were being held hostage pondering on what to do.

"Couldn't Sakura just use the move card to come back here?" Syaoran asked.

"In order to do that, she needs to know where she is. Otherwise she might end up in limbo. And the last thing we want is a dead Sakura," Eriol told him sourly.

"Then how are we supposed to get her back here?" Syaoran asked, agitated.

"What do you think I've been sitting here trying to figure out!" Eriol snapped.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head," Syaoran grumbled, not wanting to get into another fight with Eriol. They already argued enough when burying that thing people called Tai.

"You do that," Eriol grumbled back, massaging his temples.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Where the hell am I?" A feminine voice muttered as she rubbed her sore behind.

"I'm sorry mistress; he used one of the hexes. So I took you to the safest plane that I could think of in a moment's time," The Move Card told Sakura solemnly.

"Okay, sorry? Another plane?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, that's where you wanted to send Tai. And since his hex reversed the effect you were supposed to be sent to the worst plane also known as hell, but I was able to cange the direction in time," The Move Card explained.

"So if we're in the opposite direction of hell, that means," Sakura mused aloud, "that means we're in heaven!"

"Well… kind of. We're half-way there, so we're kind of in limbo right now," The Move Card elaborated.

"WAIT A MINUTE! DOES THAT MEAN I'M DEAD!" Sakura screeched.

"No, no! I can get you back to the Earth plane mistress! I promise!" The Move Card assured.

"Alright, and how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Sakura sighed sitting down on a fluffy piece of air that existed in limbo.

"Well, I've kind of got to take about a week to recharge," The Move Card began at which Sakura interjected with a loud screech, "OR you could call upon all your inner powers and get home within a few hours."

"Hmm, let's stick with plan b," Sakura told the magical nymph almost immediately as she crossed her legs and began to focus all of her energies through the process of meditation.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I walked down the street not exactly sure of what I wanted anymore. Did I wanted to think about her and how soft her skin was and how to get her home? Or did I want to get her off of my mind completely? I never had troubles finding solutions and making decisions. So why is it that when this mere girl comes into my life everything changes? Why is it that I want to bring her the world? And since when have I become so frickin _sappy_? Bring her the world? Psh, honestly Syaoran. Grow up. Well at least I'm with her right now. The fact is that I love her and she loves me, so nothing else really matters. And Lord knows mother and my sisters will go absolutely crazy over her, if not try to kill her by hugging a pinching her so much. I allowed myself to crack a small smile at that thought. No matter how much of a pain in the ass they are, I don't know what I'd ever do without those sisters of mine. I'd NEVER tell them that though. They'd never let me live it down.

It was too bad we couldn't just get a bunch of Sakura's belongings and have summoning — I stopped dead in my tracks before turning on my heel and running back to the house.

Bingo.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Eriol! Eriol! Eriol damn it I know what Tai was trying to do while we were knocked out!" Syaoran screamed like a madman while he ran into the house searching high and low for his "cousin". He searched through all the rooms in the house before he came before the one Tomoyo was currently resting in and to say the least, he wasn't surprised to find him in there making out with Tomoyo since she was freshly awaken.

"Syaoran, don't you know how to knock!" Eriol hissed, his usual pale complexion a bright tomato red.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I've been calling out for you for the past five minutes! Now back to the kitchen, I know what Tai was trying to do!" Syaoran exclaimed, grabbing Eriol's hand and dragging him down the stairs. "Oh, and nice to have you back with us Tomoyo, I hope you're alright," he stopped at the door to say to his new acquaintance before proceeding to drag Eriol.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Sakura told her cards that were in their true form before her. They were Fiery, Windy, Earthy, Watery, Light, Dark, Shield and Move.

"It would be unwise to travel now. You've been meditating for only three hours," The Light advised.

"Only three hours, you say that as if it's not a long period of time," Sakura told her cards gently, though she was beginning to get quite annoyed. She wanted to get home.

"Sit mistress. Just recharge and focus your energies for a few moments more," The Light requested. With a grumble, Sakura fell to the floor and continued meditation.

* * *

**Syaoran & Eriol**

"Yes, that would make perfect sense! Eureka Syaoran! You're good for something after all!" Eriol cried, eyes wide as he stood before the pot and the pen and paper Tai had previously written on.

"It looks like this stuff is ready to test out. Let's get my girlfriend back here," Syaoran told Eriol quickly as they made a set up of the Sakura's insignia with power rocks and began to chant.

_"Powers of darkness and light  
__We call upon you  
__And ask of thee to bring to us  
__The ruler of the stars  
__By contract is name Kinomoto Sakura  
__Bring her to us"_

They chanted the words Tai had written together and opened their eyes, eager for a result.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Damn it, let me go home! I can rest when I — AH," Sakura began but was cut off when she felt a strong force drag her and her cards from the plane/

**TBC**

**Readers:** Firstly, sorry for such a sappy spell thing. I'm wrapping up this fic and I need it to be over. I have an overflowing amount of ideas in my head right now but I need to finish these two projects first. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though and thanks for reading. So do you think that Sakura ended up with Eriol and Syaoran or she's in an entirely different place? Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to review! Thanks a lot and ja ne!

**— SweetBabyGurl**


	16. Chapter 15

**Full Summary: **Sakura was your average well-loved girl that was graduating from medical school that year, and was she happy about it. She only had a year more of the torture of exams and waking up early in the mornings until she would finally be able to do what she really wanted – practice as a psychologist. But now that the exams for her third year had finally finished, she expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen to her. Just having her best friend/cousin move out of the apartment the two shared and attending her and her other best friend's wedding. Oh! And sharing the apartment with a new roommate, one of her cousin's fiancée's friends. A man named Li Syaoran. But who would have known this single man would turn her world upside down… along with all the expectations everyone had for her. Including her own.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own CCS or anything like it, it strictly belongs to CLAMP. I do own this plot though, and a few characters here and there.

**Thank-you to:** chikichiki, czakali, MysticMoonEmpress, PinkCh3rryBlossom, FlowerLover, animemistress419, My Dream's Shadow, Spyrothetitan, Tinaptran, MiniSparky, YoukaiOnigiri, CherryChik, Pinaygrrl, VampiricEternity, AnimeObsessionFantasy, kawaiiseeker987, Avelyn Lauren, ori-chan, Celina, Inu n Shaman Fan, kawaiisakura05

* * *

**Love Over Lust?  
****Chapter Fifteen  
****Written by: SweetBabyGurl

* * *

**

"Oof!" Sakura let out loudly as she landed flat on her backside. Upon rubbing it, hoping to make it less sore, she looked up and saw a frightened Touya slowly backing away from an advancing Nakuru.

"Sakura! Thank God!" Touya cried as he jumped to the floor and hugged the life out of his sister the moment he noticed her. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you in my life!"

"Mou Sakura-sama! You always have to come and ruin my fun," Nakuru pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I honestly don't see how trying to seduce my elder brother proves to be fun for you, but do continue Nakuru-chan," Sakura told the older woman with a giggle, making Touya's eyes go wide.

"Sakura please, don't go! I swear to Kami I'll never call you kaijuu again!" Touya pleaded whilst holding onto the end of her shirt. She merely grinned.

"Adios," Sakura told him with a salute and with the snap of her fingers she was gone again.

"So where were we Touya-kun?" Nakuru asked seductively.

"Nooooo!" Touya cried in disdain, tears falling from his eyes as Nakuru came onto him once more.

* * *

"She isn't here," Syaoran whispered as he looked at the empty space before him. 

"I'm sorry Syaoran," Eriol told him with a small squeeze on the shoulder.

"What are we looking at?" Sakura inquired quietly from the door making their heads shoot up and finally notice her and the weeping Tomoyo behind her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried as he was immediately on his feet. He flew to the door with amazing speed and instantly crushed her body to his. "Don't ever leave like that again. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry Syao," Sakura apologized quietly as she returned the hugged.

"It's alright," he told her before he pulled back to look her in the eyes and brush her bangs away from her face. "Just don't do it again," he commanded before kissing her soundly on the lips which she eagerly returned. With a light blush upon her cheeks, she nodded, slightly breathless, placing her hands over his own that were on either side of her head lovingly.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo screamed and pulled her video camera to tape them out of no where, making everyone sweat drop and Eriol slowly pull the protesting woman away.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm getting nervous," Tomoyo told her friend. It was finally her wedding day. Her luscious raven hair was set up in an up-do with petals and glitter and tiny gems adorning her hair. A glittering white tiara was placed at the base of the hairdo, wrapping around the whole style, allowing a veil to fall down hair back which was garlanded with diamonds. Her dress was magnificent. It was a tube top cut, with several folds at the bottom of the dress. Diamonds covered the entire top of the dress, slowly decreasing to small scatters of glitter as it approached the expanded bottom. The entire dress was made of the finest silk, and least to say Tomoyo looked stunning. Her make-up was light so that she wouldn't feel like she was caked in gloop; just a touch of light glittering white eye shadow to make her eyes seem brighter with a coat of mascara and a glossy pink lip-gloss. 

"Tomoyo, you've been waiting for this day all you're life. Eriol and you will finally be married. You'll have a few mini Eriols and Tomoyos and you'll both be brilliant at today's ceremony," Sakura told her friend as she placed another coat of glittering hairspray in her hair. Sakura was the maid of honour for the night. She was dress in a light purple strapless that also had no back up to her waist. The dress had a shimmering material that glittered fuchsia whenever she moved. Her hair was curled into ringlets that framed her face. A tiara was also place don her head but was considerably smaller.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked, biting her lower lip hesitantly.

"Of course," Sakura smiled. "No regrets?" She asked, thrusting forth her pinkie finger.

"No regrets," Tomoyo smiled back relieved before Sakura had to leave to walk down the isle with Syaoran to meet the bride and groom at the altar.

Eventually, Tomoyo came down the isle, Fujitaka who had been like a father to her all of her life, on her arm ready to be given away. And ready to cry her eyes out. Fujitaka smiles as he reached the front where Eriol stood and slowly leaned forward to whisper something in the groom's ear.

"Hurt her and you'll be buried alive," Fujitaka smiled kindly. Eriol paled considerably, surprised of receiving a threat from someone who had been like a father to him as well, but nodded anyway.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to join in holy matrimony, Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol," the pastor began, allowing Eriol and Tomoyo to turn to another. "Do you Daidouji Tomoyo, take this man, Hiiragizawa Eriol to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?" he asked kindly.

"I do," Tomoyo replied almost automatically as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved.

"And do you Hiiragizawa Eriol take this woman, Daidouji Tomoyo to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?" he asked once more.

"I do," Eriol replied at once, almost cutting the pastor off, making everyone laugh quietly.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he pronounced as the organist resumed the wedding music and the couple hopped into the limo. They weren't going to the reception. They had both previously decided on skipping straight to the honeymoon.

* * *

**Love is defined as a person who is the object of deep or intense affection or attraction; beloved. Often used as a term of endearment.** **Lust is defined as an intense or unrestrained sexual craving. Which can conquer the other? Love, over lust? Or lust, over love? _Always_**

**_Love Over Lust

* * *

_**

**The End

* * *

**

**Readers:** Waiii! It's done! I finished this fiction on July 1, 2005 11:37 pm. Well, hope you all liked it and you'll be hearing from me soon! Ja ne ;)

**— SweetBabyGurl**


End file.
